Naruto : Black Sekirei no Ashikabi
by Akumatsukami
Summary: Naruto Namikaze bukan pria yang baik. Dia menderita sebuah penyakit tak diketahui membuatnya menerima tawaran MBI untuk menjadi peneliti termuda dalam MBI yang memiliki tugas mengawasi statistik tempur lima sekirei pertama sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan menjadi penulis lepas yang aneh. GrayNaru. NaruKara. Naruto x #04 Karasuba. NaruMiya. Naruto x #01 Miya.
1. Chapter 1 : Home

**Crossover Naruto and Sekirei.** **sekirei verse.** **Diclaimer: Author tidak memiliki hak dalam mengklaim Naruto dan Sekirei. Tapi cerita ini adalah milik author sepenuhnya.** **Author: _Telah disunting. maaf karena terlalu buru-buru._**

 ** _~Selamat membaca~_**

 **Izumo Inn.**

Di tempat duduknya Minato Sasashi merasa gugup, sekarang ada pria dewasa yang mengaku merupakan teman dari suami pemilik Izumo inn, Takehito Asama. Miya Asama, sang land lady, sedang keluar dan akan kembali nanti. Dikepalanya dia banyak memikirkan rencana untuk memulai sebuah percakapan tapi pria tersebut terlalu tenang untuk diajak bicara. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Minato akhirnya...

"Minato-san, benar." Pria itu memulai, menyesap tehnya dengan tenang.

"Aah...I-Iya, Benar." Jawab Minato cepat. Suaranya patah karena gugup. Dia mendengar tawa lembut dari pria dihadapannya dan Minato berubah panik serta merta menatap lantai dibawah meja. _Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan!._

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menggigit."

Sekarang Minato merasa harus kabur dari tempat itu jika saja tangan kecil Kusano tidak mencengkram bajunya. Dia menggumamkan permintaan maaf dan merobek matanya dari lantai untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih baik pada pria itu. Dan rasa gugup yang melilit perutnya perlahan mulai tenang. Minato meletakkan Kusano yang sejak awal diam dipangkuannya dan mulai kembali mengoservasi lawan bicaranya.

Pria itu meliliki rambut pirang emas yang memucat dan mata biru laut malas dengan kilatan Nakal menari-nari, kulitnya putih bersih yang terlihat halus, senyum geli melengkung di bibirnya meski dengan wajah pucat dan terlihat sakit. Pakaiannya adalah Yukata Hitam sederhana dengan obi dan Haori abu abu. Perawakannya tinggi hampir 6 kaki, ditangannya dia membawa kipas yang terlipat dengan ukiran spiral disisinya.

Bukan salahnya karena merasa gugup. Pria dihadapannya benar-benar terlihat seperti bangsawan.

 _'siapa namanya tadi!_ apa aku melupakannya!' Minato mulai panik lagi.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze..."

xxxx

 **Gedung utama MBI**

Dilain tempat Takami Sasashi merasakan kepalanya berdenyut migran. Ada perasaan aneh yang mengatakan bahwa putra semata wayangnya baru saja terlibat dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Akhirnya dengan cara yang aneh ibu dua anak itu bergegas mencari Minaka Hiroto untuk melepaskan frustasinya. Bagaimana pun dia perlu memukul sesuatu.

Dan Minaka yang menderita akan membuatnya merasa 10x lebih baik.

xxxx

 **Izumo Inn.**

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze..."

kipasnya terbentang menunjukkan kanji api polos dan sederhana ditengahnya dengan tenang menutupi senyuman geli diwajah si pirang. " aku kesini hanya untuk beberapa hal, karena Miya tidak disini aku kan mempercayakannya padamu..."

"Baik, Namikaze-san" Minato berusaha tegas. Mengangguk, si pirang yang ternyata Naruto menyerahkan kotak kecil dari balik lengan bajunya diatas meja.

"Katakan pada Miya, kode kesalahannya adalah '666'." Katanya dengan nada bosan.

Minato lajut terdiam membeku, melakukan proses olah kata dikepalanya, lalu mengangguk dungu dalam persetujuan.

'Satan!!!' sebelum akhirnya kepalanya diarahkan pada tokoh Antagonis utama dalam riwayat koleksi cerita supernatural Yukari sang adik. Otaknya mulai panik dan menyusun imajinasi. Raja iblis. Dan kali ini tanpa keraguan yang jelas dia beterak 'Eehhhhhhhh!!!'dikepalanya yang spontan diikuti dengan-

"Eeehhhhhhhh...!!!"

-Didunia nyata.

xxxx

Miya dalam keadaan yang amat tenang pagi ini, dia meninggalkan peenginapan untuk membeli bahan makanan dan memutuskan untuk menghibur dirinya dengan bergosip bersama ibu-ibu di toko kelontong langganannya. Dalam rangka menjaga reputasi sosialnya sebagai janda muda tak berdaya dan baik hati.

Tapi setelah beberapa waktu dia merasakan batinnya menjeritkan jerita frustasi yang jelas. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sesuatu yang mengerikan telah hinggap di Izumo inn peninggalan suaminya tercinta. Maka dia bergegas kembali dan berdoa dalam hati bahwa firasatnya salah. Dan dia hanya terlalu lelah untuk hari itu.

Dalam perjalannya kembali kepenginapan dia baru ingat bahwa dia melupakan keranjang belanjaannya ditoko dan berbalik untuk mengambilnya.

Namun ketika sampai ke langkah ke-99 dia berhenti an kembali berbalik menuju Izumo inn sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kembali untuk menyelamatkan keranjang berisi apel dan belanjaan lainnya dan apel terlebih dahulu.

Dalam hati dia menyakinkan dirinya bahwa jika seseorang membahayakan izomo dan penghuninya dia akan membunuhnya.

Tapi pertama dia harus mengambil keranjang belanjaannya dan apel di dalamnya.

Miya Asama berbalik menuju toko kelontong.

xxxxx

Naruto adalah orang yang sederhana. Dia lahir dan tumbuh dalam kemewahan hidup seorang yatim piatu. Tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan untuk dekade pertama hidupnya sebelum diangkat oleh sebuah pasangan muda yang mengaku tidak bisa memiliki bayi sendiri. Meski penyakit aneh yang dideritanya dia sangat dicintai. Mereka bahwa mereka beruntung memiliki dia, karena setelah setahun sejak dia diadopsi mereka akhirnya memiliki bayi laki-laki sehat pada musim semi selanjutnya. Yang seharusnya tidak mungkin.

Naruto adalah seorang kakak laki-laki.

Melihat pemuda yang berbagi nama yang sama dengan ayah biologisnya mngingatkannya pada adik berusia 15 tahun di kediaman mewah orang tua angkatnya.

Dia jenius, diusia 15 dia sudah berada di universitas terkenal dibawah beasiswa MBI... lalu menjadi salah satu peneliti dibawah pengawasan langsung Minaka Hiroto. Sebelum terjun ke pulau kamikura untuk menjadi pengawas lapangan para sekirei dua tahun kemudian.

Seringgai licik terukir diwajah tampannya... Ashikabi... adiknya adalah seorang ashikabi. Berapa banyak sekirei yang berhasil dikumpulkannya?...

Burung-burung kecil yang lucu...

Miya asama, kode kesalahanmu adalah 666.

xxxx

Ketika Miya berhasil kembali ke Izumo Inn dengan selamat bersama apel dan keranjang belanjaannya. Dia tahu firasatnya benar.

Pasalnya Musubi entah bagaimana menghilang dari jarak terdekat dari meja penuh makanan. Sebenarnya Minato dan Musubi serta Kusano juga Matsu sedang berkumpul, duduk dengan posisi seiza tersopan mereka, dan langsung menghadap pintu yang merupakan jalan masuknya saat ini.

"Ada apa?." Miya menghadirkan pertanyaan yang cukup jelas.

Gerombolan harem Minato saling menatap sebelum mengangguk serempak seolah menyetujui sesuatu.

"Ah...ano, Oya-san. Tadi seorang telah datang" jawab Minato.

"Tamu?." Miya tersenyum lembut. Bayangan gelap dari Hannyo hadir dibelakangnya. Membayangkan Tuan Sampah, Seo Kaoru datang bertandang mencari makan.

Hatinya sedikit merasa lega.

"Bukan, Kali ini bukan Seo-san!" Seolah memahami petunjuk yang hampir tidak ada Minato meralat cepat. Kemudian menyerahkan kotak amanah dari Namikaze-san yang diterima Miya yang secara otomatis menjadi lebih bingung.

"Tolong jelaskan, Minato-san" Miya Meminta dengan sabar. Menimang kotak kecil sederhana ditangannya. Minato dalam ancang-ancang mengeluarkan detail penjelasan Tapi dipotong pendek oleh Matsu yang gelisah disampingnya.

"Itu Naruto-sama, Miya-tan!"

Dengan pernyataan Matsu, tiba-tiba apel dikeranjang menjadi tidak penting lagi.

Miya setengah mendengarkan ketika Minato menyampaikan kode kesalahannya. Kotak kecil itu dibuka terburu-buru, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang jelas membuat Miya membeku. Menimbulkan keheranan dari 3 pasang mata yang mengawasinya.

xxxx

Mikogami Mansion.

Sekirei no. 05, Mutsu, menyukai wanita-wanita cantik. Tapi dengan anehnya malah berakhir dengan Hayato Mikogami sebagai Ashikabinya.

Menghela nafas lelah, Mutsu melirik Akitsu yang tenang diam ditempatnya berbaur dengan rendah hati diantara sekirei Mikogami muda.

Mereka semua dikumpulkan diruang keluarga tanpa alasan dan sekarang tengah menunggu sang Tuan.

Waktu berselang hingga kemudian pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Hayato yang tidak sendirian. Wajahnya cemberut dan jelas kesal tapi matanya berbinar gembira. Dengan bangga berjalan disamping sosok tinggi seorang pria pucat elegan yang sangat dikenali Mutsu.

Darah Mutsu berdesir dan Adrenalinnya terdesak. Dia melompat maju, mencoba menyerang pria disamping Ashikabinya.

"Naruto!, Menjauh dari anak itu!!" Dia meraung marah, menebas katananya yang langsung dihentikan oleh kipas baja lawannya.

Sekirei dibelakangnya langsung waspada dan mengepung Naruto.

"Oh... Kau mengganti pedangmu, nak?"

Mutsu mendengus, mengurungkan niat untuk mengomentari kipas baja Naruto dan melakukan manufer mundur lalu kembali mengarahkan serangan ke Naruto sekuat dan secepat yang dia bisa.

Lalu entah bagaimana wajahnya telah mencium lantai dingin dibawahnya dengan keras dan menyakitkan. Hidungnya patah dan darah mengotori lantai. Dia hanya merasa aneh ketika Hayato mendekatinya tanpa masalah.

"Ah lantainya, orang tuamu akan marah padamu, kak."

"Mereka juga ayah dan ibumu, adik kecil"

Mutsu berhasil mendengar Hayato yang mengoceh tentang lantai dan sesuatu seperti 'kakak jahat' dan 'busuk' dan 'menyedihkan' serta 'kamu akan membayar' sebelum akhirnya penglihatannya berubah menjadi gelap yang tak berujung.

xxxx

Gedung Utama MBI.

Minaka yang berhasil selamat dari amukan tiba-tiba Takimi sebelumnya, telah duduk di kursinya dengan 1001 rasa syukur dan kelegaan dihatinya.

Sementara itu, dia mengeluarkan tawa aneh ketika melihat surat resmi informasi kedatangan muridnya di Seito Teito, Ibukota jepang yang 92% telah dikuasainya.

"Kau kembali... Naruto-kun~"

Tawanya berkembang menjadi semakin aneh dan keras hingga menakut-nakuti karyawan diluar ruangan.

"HAHAHAHA PERMAINAN AKAN MENJADI LEBIH SERU!!! BWAHAHAHAHA..."

Tawanya berlanjut dengan kepastian hingga batuk menyelanya dan sebuah kamus melayang menghantam kepalanya. keras.

Minaka pingsan bermimpi tentang seribu bintang dan kunang-kunang.

Didepan meja kerjanya Takami memelototinya lalu dengan puas mencoreti wajahnya. mengubahnya menjadi papan tulis sementara.

xxxx

Dan itulah bab cerita kali ini semuanya.

untuk informasi mungkin membuat kalian kecewa, Naruto tidak akan memiliki satupun harem dari harem Minato maupun Hayato.

pada bab berikutnya Karasuba akan muncul.

sampai jumpa~

jika ada kesalahan saya mohon maaf. Ini adalah cerita pertamaku . Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2 : There's a hole with smile

**Mikogami Mansion**.

Malam ini Naruto hanya lelah...

Sebagai orang sakit dia mudah sekali lelah.

Ada saat dimana dia menjadi puteri tidur dan tidak pernah bangun selama 54 jam. Dalam waktu hampir tiga hari penuh itu dia sudah membuat orang tua angkatnya panik, lalu saat dia sadar dia sudah dirumah sakit. Ibu angkatnya tertidur dan Hayato kecil yang menangis diatasnya.

Karena koma tiga hari dimana dia belum makan sesuatu yang berguna, tubuhnya menjadi sulit bergerak. Akibatnya dia tidak diijinkan keluar rumah sakit 2 minggu setelahnya, karena dokter perlu mastikannya benar-benar 'sehat' terlebih dahulu.

Naruto tidak benar-benar lemah, dia cukup percaya diri bisa seimbang melawan kekuatan adidaya sekirei. Karena itulah dia dipilih menjadi 'pengawas'. Miya bahkan mengakui kemampuannya meski dia jelas tidak bisa menang dengan cara adil.

Karena pengetahuan dan kekuatannya mengingat penyakit aneh dia dihormati baik oleh para peneliti lain maupun para serikrei.

Naruto ingat apa yang orang katakan padanya bahwa dia adalah anak jenius.

Minaka Hiroto menganggapnya spesial.

Takami Sasashi menjadikannya sebagai pengurus tidak resmi anak-anaknya.

Takehito Asama menginginkannya sebagai adik laki-laki.

Sekirei no. 01, Miya, Membencinya.

Hayato Mikogami Mengaguminya sebagai kakak yang jahat.

Minato Sasashi telah belajar membenturkan kepalanya didinding dan melupakan keberadaannya.

Naruto terkekeh mengingat pertemuannya dengan bocah kecil Takami itu pagi kemarin. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak mengingatnya sebagai 'kakak aneh berkaca mata'. Oh mungkinkah itu karena kaca mata Herry Potternya dulu?. Kalau begitu, kaca mata palsu pemberian Minaka itu memang ada gunanya.

Sambil menghela nafas Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan kipas bajanya. meski malam musim awal gugur telah menawarkan sensasi dingin yang menggigit tulang-tulangnya.

Dari balkon kamar mewahnya dikediaman Mikogami dia menatap rimbun bintang dilangit. Kali ini dia membayangkan wajah haus darah gadis berambut perak.

"Mutsu... " Naruto bergumam pelan, menyebutkan nama pria muda yang mengawasinya dalam diam seorang pembunuh profesional. "...masih marah padaku?" Tanyanya tenang, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Kau Namikaze, Sensei." Sebuah suara dikegelapan menyahutiya, Mengeluarkan pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan. Menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Oh... kau masih memanggilku itu?."Naruto bersandung geli.

"Sensei!." Mutsu merasa ingin menyatakan kejengkelannya lebih vokal tapi menahan diri.

Naruto tertawa kecil Dan bergumam 'ah antusias sekali anak ini' sebelum berkata...

"Kami bukan saudara kandung."

Lalu keheningan menyikapi obrolan kecil mereka.

"Mutsu..."

"Hm...?"

"Apakah kau gay?"

xxxx

MBI : Kamar pribadi Karasuba.

Karasuba tidak menyukai sensasi terbakar dikulitnya. Dia membuka matanya saat terbaring di tempat tidurnya sendiri, berkeringat. Pernapasannya sudah melewati titik yang tidak menentu.Jantungnya berdegup kencang di telinganya seolah dia berada di bawah air. Setiap bagian tubuhnya terasa panas. Dia duduk tegak perlahan menggelenkan kepalanya. seolah mencoba mengusir banyangan mental seorang pria pirang sakit-sakitan dalam mimpinya.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya untuk kembali tenang Karasuba menyibak selimut tebal dan turun dari tempat tidurnya menuju lemari.

Disana dia memutuskan untuk berpatroli lagi.

Tidur tidak akan berguna untuknya.

Mengambil nodachi kesayangannya, Karasuba melompat melewati jendela ruangan yang tidak pernah ditutupnyaーpencuri hanya akan mati mencobaー dan memulai patroli malamnya bersama angin dingin.

 **xxxx**

 **Mikogami Mansion**

Pagi selanjutnya di kediaman Mikogami berjalan lancar, meski tidak seperti biasanya.

Para sekirei dan Hayato berkumpul untuk sarapan seperti biasa dengan satu orang tambahan yang duduk santai dikursi kepala keluarga. Hayato berada disamping kanannya menolak mengambil posisi kepala lainnya. Tapi Mutsu yang paling terpercaya bisa bersikap paling normal dan dinyatakan tepat berada disamping sang ashikabi sudah melebarkan jarak dengan mengambil posisi dua kursi menjauh dan sudah tidak lagi normal.

Keanehan pagi ini disambut dengan damai oleh para sekirei yang menanggapi sesuai dengan kapasitas berpikir mereka dan tetap diam agar tidak memulai keributan dan membuat no. 05 tersinggung. Akitsu, dengan izin yang bersangkutan berhasil mengambil kesempatan untuk mengklaim posisi duduk disamping Mikogami muda.

Setelah sarapan berlalu dengan aman. Mitsuha yang tidak tahan pun menyampaikan pendapatnya secara super vokal.

"Mutsu... aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mengubah warna rambutmu. tapi pink bukan warna yang cocok untukmu tahu."

Tawa Naruto yang meledak akhirnya berhasil menyulut api.

Mutsu yang menyadari bahwa rambutnya telah bertransformasi warna tidak sempat mengagumi dan berseru takjubーapa, kapan, kenapa dan bagaimana. Sekirei laki-laki tulen bernomor urut 05 itu sudah terlanjur patah hati mengetahui bahwa pewarna rambut yang digunakan Naruto pasti adalah buatan sendiri yang tidak mungkin pudar selama kurang dari satu minggu penuh. Dan tidak akan ada Obatnya.

'Kenapa harus aku' ratap Mutsu melankolis.

pada akhiran dia mengalah dan menggunakan syal orange kerennya sebagai penutup kepalaーrambutーnya disertai wajahnya. Mutsu hanya diam ketika orang bertanya apakah dia sedang mencoba bermain ninja.

Dia bukan Natsu dari Fairy Tail yang memiliki warna pink alami dikepalanya.

Naruto yang menganggapnya tidak lagi lucu mengibas-ngibaskan kipasnya dan memasang wajah bosan dan berkata.

"Itu hanya seminggu"

Tanpa sadar menyakiti hati kecil Mutsu yang menangis.

xxxx

Ditempat lainnya... Minato Sasashi melakukan pencarian sekirei dalam mimpinya tadi malam bersama Kusano yang ditugaskan untuk melindunginya. Pria malang itu menangis penuh semangat didalam hatinya karena kebanggaannya sebagai pria harus terkikis.

' _perasaan itu!... aku merasa ada s_ _eseorang mengerti penderitaanku!'_ dia membantin lega mengetahui bahwa dia tidak sendirian.

Dengan itu dia kembali menyusuri jalan dengan semangat membara.

' _Terimakasih_!'

xxxx

Sekarang Naruto memilih tidur siang memimpikan gadis berambut perak dengan pedang dan senyuman haus darah itu lagi.

Mimpi itu membangunkannya secara otomatis. Batuk-batuk kecil menyusulnya. Mengerutkan kening dia membalik posisinya agar terlentang menghadap langit-langit. Pikirannya mengembara pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Senyum muram terbentuk di bibirnya. memejamkan mata erat dan mengangkat lengan kanannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Karasuba..."Bisiknya lembut. Perlahan mencoba terlelap, tidur. Dia menarik selimutnya dan meringkuk dalam rangka meniru kepompong.

"Menyedihkan..."

Dia kemudian ingatannya kemudian berlari ke Mutsu. Pada rambut perak yang mirip dengannya dan no. 05 yang dekat dengan no. 04.

Alasan yang menyedihkan untuk jatuh. Dan Miya selalu membencinya karena itu. Untuk menjadi Ashikabi putri haus darah karena faktor sebuah kesalahan.

 ** _xxxx_**

 ** _Oke cukup sampai disitu. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review nya okay._**

 ** _Silahkan beri saran dan kritiknya serta Nasehat._**

 ** _Aku berniat Update perminggu._**

 ** _Tolong tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya okay~_**

 ** _~sampai jumpa~_**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Past

**Halo...**

 **Nah...penulis kini merasa ragu ada yang bisa mendengar suara penulis lewat bacaan. Abaikan saja.** **Disini penulis...menghargai ulasan yang telah diberikan. karena minat baca menurun, penulis menjadi ragu albahwa akan ada yang membaca cerita ini. Tapi bagimanapun cerita ini merupakan ajang penyaluran imajinasi penulis yang tak dapat tersampaikan dalam canon.**

 **Crossover Narutox Sekirei.** **Pairing Utama : NarutoxKarasuba** **MinatoxMusubi**

 **Diclaimer : Sayangnya Naruto dan Sekirei Secara legalisme bukan milik Author.**

 **~selamat membaca~**

.. _.Kak!"_

 _Sebuah suara berhasil mengusiknya tidurnya._

 _Naruto membuka matanya pelan, iris biru laut mengintip dari balik kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Dia merasa sangat lelah._

 _"..Kakak!"_

 _Pandangannya yang masih buram menangkap sekilas rambut coklat dan mata yang khawatir._

 _"Kakak Bangun!"_

 _Sesuatu yang kecil, hangat, terasa menindih dan memukul-mukul dadanya. Cokelat. 'Ha...ya...to' Naruto mencoba membisikkan nama dari balita 4 tahun itu. Tapi suaranya bahkan tidak keluar. Dia mencoba lagi untuk ketiga kalinya._

 _"Haya...to"_

 _Balita kecil itu tersentak, kemudian menatap langsung kearahnya, kearah sosok pirang pucat sang kakak yang balik menatap dengan biru kusam yang lelah. Lalu bibir kecilnya bergetar mengeluarkan isak tangis. Naruto mengusap mengusap punggung kecil adiknya pelan, sekuat tenaga mencegah tangannya untuk bergetar karena kekurangan tenaga._

 _"Bisa tolong ambilkan air?" Dia meminta dengan tawa yang tersendat, suaranya terdegar serak._

xxxx

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto."

Memperkenalkan dirinya didepan rekan kerja barunya, pemuda 14 belas tahun itu berdiri dengan bangga. Wajah pucatnya membawa banyak pertanyaan, tapi itu tidak akan aneh untuk orang-orang sepertinya. Dia telah menjadi mangang dari Minaka Hiroto,―orang yang dikatakan menjadi ilmuan terbaik digenerasinya―, setahun sebelum kelulusan resminya di Universitas.

"Namikaze?, kupikir margamu Mikogami" Disampingnya Takami Sasashi menyatakan kebingungannya.

"Mereka mengizinkan saya untuk tetap memakai nama keluarga saya sebelumnya, Sasashi-sama." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Nah...Tidak Masalah."

Naruto kemudian mengekor dibelakang wanita berambut raven itu ketika dia memberinya isyarat diam untuk mengikutinya, keluar dari ruangan.

xxxx

MBI... Mid Boi Informatics. Sebuah perusahaan berbasis teknologi tinggi dalam bidang farmasi yang secara relatif masih mengenggam predikat perusahan baru itu sudah menguasai jaringan ekonomi, teknologi, dan medis dunia. Kemajuan mengerikan itulah yang membuat Mikogami inc. Telah setuju untuk bekerjasama dan bahkan memberi izin atas bergabungnya Mikogami sulung dibawah pengawasan langsung CEO MBI, Minaka Hiroto. Terlebih dengan overteknology milik MBI, penyakit tak diketahui sang anak angkat mungkin dapat diatasi.

Namun 2 tahun setelah resmi bergabung tidak ada perkembangan apapun yang terlihat. Lalu ketika Naruto dibawa ke sebuah pulau pribadi direktur MBI dia tidak mengeluarkan komentar apapun saat dia dihadapkan dengan 4 wanita dan 1 pria dewasa yang menyambut kedatangannya di pulau Kamakura. Tugasnya sangat jelas, Dia akan bertanggung jawab atas kelima orang itu, sebagai Instruktur baru mereka. dia dan seseorang pria lain bernama Asama Takehito.

Minaka telah menyebut mereka 'sekirei'. Dan 'sekirei' tersebut telah diidentifikasikan sebagai no 01-05 disamping nama untuk diri mereka. Ada 108 dari mereka. Dan sepertinya mereka benar-benar meragukan kemampuannya bahkan mulai khawatir tentang kesehatannya, karena, Berdasarkan Deskripsi langsung; Naruto kecil, lebih kecil dari mereka. Dan wajah pucat dan sakitnya memberikan poin negatif plus plus untuk kekuatannya. Bukan jaminan terbaik untuk para mahluk berkekuatan super itu.

Merasa dominasinya sebagai instruktur akan terancam, Naruto menyuruh mereka memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka secara bebas di sebuah area kosong menurut peta pulau Kamikura. Dia menganalisis kemampuan tempur mereka dengan mudah dimana semuanya telah tercantum dalam data mereka. Ketiga dari mereka memilih pedang sebagai senjata dengan dua lainnya adalah tipe pengguna angin dan tipe Otak. Dengan pengecualian sang pillar, keempat sekirei yang telah dipaksa tumbuh lebih cepat itu secara kebetulan merupakan yang terbaik dari 103 sekirei lainnya untuk menangani situasi perang.

Usia mereka hanya 7 tahun. Dan Naruto menggunakan informasi itu sebagai senjata.

"Aku Naruto. Panggil aku 'Sensei'." Suara tenangnya saat itu adalah perintah.

Keempat sekirei dalam barisan mengagguk termasuk sang pillar yang meski masih memiliki keraguan, tetap mencoba 'kesabaran' yang telah dikatakan Asama-san dan menilai remaja pucat. Tapi sekirei 04 menolaknya, karena sejauh anggapannya, remaja pucat itu tidak terlihat berbeda dengan ratusan pria berseragam yang dibunuhnya. Dia menantangnya bertarung, Lalu dengan dengan cepat dikalahkan.

"Kekuatanmu luar biasa, Tapi itu hanya kekuatan." Naruto berkata datar, menatap gadis perak yang kalah dengan Pedang mengancam di pangkal lehernya. Peringatannya jelas, 'menyerah atau mati'.

"Kau perlu belajar lebih banyak, Gagak kecil"

Dengan itu Naruto berbalik untuk berjalan pergi, Luka hasil tusukan nodachi si no zero four yang tergores dalam dan berdarah terlihat punggungnya. Tapi dia masih mampu berjalan tegak, meninggalkan gadis perak yang masih membeku ditanah.

"Aku...kalah."

Sementara itu dari kejauhan, para penonton yang dibuat takjub mulai berkomentar. Miya bahkan telah menganggukkan kepalanya, Kazehana menyenggol Mutsu disampingnya dan berbisik 'dia kuat' ditelinga Mutsu yang sudah mulai waspada. Sementara Matsu memilih diam.

Dan dilain tempat, Minaka sudah mengeluarkan tawa aneh dari tenggorokannya. Dia sudah mengawasi semua pertarungan kilat sekirei dan mangangnya. Takami masih takjub atas kemenangan kilat si jenius. Bagaimanapun peryarungan itu hanya berlangsung 20 menit yang merupakan waktu emas dari Manusia yang mengalahkan sekirei.

Namikaze Naruto meski telah terluka berhasil mengalahkan sekirei 04, Karasuba.

"Kau sudah melebihi harapanku, Naruto-kun." Katanya puas.

Dengan itu tawa anehnya terus berlanjut, sampai Takami mengambil tindakan untuk memukulinya, dengan batu.

Yang entah dipungutnya darimana.

Itu misteri.

Xxxx

Cafeteria digedung MBI yang baru dibangun dipulau Kamakura secara khusus menjadi sepi ketika siang hari dan ketika para sekirei datang setelah Selesai berlatih atau kembali dari medan perang.

Karena itu, cafetaria menjadi yang tempat aman untuk merenung bagi Namikaze Naruto. Ramen favoritnya bahkan sudah mendingin. Hal yang mengeluti pikirannya adalah; 'kenapa' Minaka hiroto menugaskannya secara khusus bagi para sekirei?. Mereka jelas terlalu kuat untuk manusia, dan melatih mereka akan menjadi bencana. Apalagi dengan pengetahuan bahwa Asama Takehito sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik dalam menyesuaikan 4 sekirei lainnya. Dengan hasil pemusnahan total para tentara yang menginfansi pulau beberapa tahun lalu.

Naruto merasa nyawanya terancam jika keahlian bertarungnya adalah omong kosong. Dia lega selalu bisa mencegah nodachi zero four untuk menusuk jantungnya.

Menghela nafas lelah, Naruto melepaskan sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dua bukit kembar terasa menekan punggungnya.

"Sekirei 03, Kazehana." Dia berkata tegas. Mengeluarkan peringatannya, lelah. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia belum mengambil istirahat yang tepat setelah mengalahkan gagak kecil itu lagi kemarin.

"Eeh... kamu terlalu serius, Naru-sensei!."Kazehana merengek memprotes. "Hari ini cerah, tidak ada perang, tidak ada musuh!. Bersantailah sedikit, sensei!." Lanjutnya ceria.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas ketika ancaman-ancamannya akhirnya menjadi tak berguna sedikitpun. Akibatnya para sekirei itu semakin akrab dengannya. Terutama zero four―dalam artian yang lain―yang selalu mengajaknya 'berkencan' dalam arena semenjak kekalahannya. Disetiap kesempatan.

Dari sanalah asal suara bisikan batinnya untuk segera meninggalkan MBI.

"Naruto!."

'panjang umur' ujar suara jiwa kecilnya. Dia melirik malas ke arah si 04, Karasuba yang terlihat bersemangat yang terbukti oleh raut haus darah diwajahnya.

'semangat untuk membunuhku'

"Maaf, gagak kecil. Tapi aku memiliki urusan dengan Takehito." Naruto meminta maaf dengan wajah menyesal palsu terbaik yang bisa dikerahkannya. Dia sudah sangat siap untuk mengkamping hitamkan Asama. "sekarang" tambahnya cepat, bergegas bangkit dari duduknya, melempar sekirei 03, Kazehana dalam prosesnya. Dia harus keluar dari situasi sebelum keberuntungannya untuk hidup berakhir. Karasuba terlihat kesal, tapi mungkin memiliki janji untuk memotong Takehito yang malang. Naruto mencoba tidak terlibat.

xxxx

"jadi...kenapa kau kesini?" Takami melirik Naruto, sambil tetap berfokus pada 5 sekirei kecil didepannya. No. 06-10 yang telah disesuaikan. 4 perempuan dan 1 jenis aneh, mungkin laki-laki.

"Aku butuh tempat berlindung." Jawab Naruto acuh. Masih melihat kebelakang. Mengantisipasi kemunculan gagak favoritnya. Sebuah tangan kecil menarik-narik bajunya. Rambut dan mata cokelat dengan wajah polos kekanakan. Membuat Naruto teringat akan adik semata wayangnya dirumah kediaman Mikogami, Tokyo. Nah, meski mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

"Hey... Nak, siapa namamu?." Sapanya ramah. Menatap gadis kecil itu lembut.

"Yume!." Gadis kecil itu menjawab ceria. Menyebutkan namanya.

"Nama yang indah. Yume-chan, berapa usiamu?." Dia kembali bertanya ramah. Gadis cokelat itu mengangkat jarinya, menghitung.

"8!" Yume menjawab yakin, tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Usia yang sama dengan gagak favoritnya. Naruto membenarkan letak kacamata potternya dan tersenyum ketika mengingat fakta itu. Fakta yang jelas sudah tidak berguna dipihaknya.

"Kamu bohong ya..." sebuah suara berbisik manis dibelakangnya. "...Naruto". oh, tiket kematiannya. Takami tidak akan membantu. Naruto melihatnya sudah melakukan baca-tulis di notebooknya. Berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadirannya dan aura jahat Karasuba.

Yume mencoba melindunginya. Jelas tidak berhasil. Punggungnya kaku, Karasuba meletakkan dagunya dibahu Naruto. Pedang kesayangannya sudah siap untuk merobek lehernya.

"Biar kujelaskan!." Naruto berkata serius. Berbalik untuk menghadap Karasuba. Tepat ketika Karasuba mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan.

itu terjadi...

Naruto hanya diam ketika mendengar Karasuba mengatakan sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang ditampilkan diwajah gadis perak itu. tapi bibirnya sedikit bergetar

" _Ini adalah janji...dari pedangku, memusnahkan semua musuh ashikabiku!."_

Dan Naruto membeku

 ** _xxxx_**

 ** _Omake._**

 **Mikogami Mansion**

Siang ini Naruto sudah memasuki kamarnya untuk tidur siang rutin meski jam masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Sebagai adik kecil yang berbakti Hayato telah memerintahkan pelayan setempat untuk tidak mengusik tidur sang kakak dengan cara apapun kecuali jika terjadi kebakaran, banjir, atau gempa dasyat yang akan mengancam keselamatan sang kakak.

Sementara itu didampingi sekirei rusak no. 07 Akitsu juga Mutsu, Hayato mengambil peran sebagai ashikabi baik hati dengan membuat obat penawar untuk rambut satu-satunya sekirei bergender pria dalam barisan koleksinya.

Neraka pasti mendingin jika dia membiarkan pink menodai citra kesatrianya. Apalagi jika kesatria itu tidak akan keluar satu langkahpun dari kamarnya. Akibat perwarna rambut ajaib kakak laki-lakinya.

Perlu diketahui bahwa,...

Selain Jenius, kakaknya menyukai pranks. Atau mungkin karena kejeniusannya itulah sang kakak malah menjadi prank master. Itu adalah sebuah misteri bahwa fakta orang jenius pasti gila, 99% benar.

"Mikogami, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Sensei?." Mutsu masih mencoba mempelajari hubungan antara ashikabinya dengan pelaku pengerusakan warna rambutnya.

"Sensei?." Hayato balik bertanya acuh. memfokuskan perhatiannya pada zat netral ditangannya.

"Naruto." Mutsu menjelaskan.

"Pria pucat dengan kipas mematikan." Akitsu mencoba sedikit humorーTapi nada datarnya membuat itu terdengar anehーSambil berniat membantu menjabarkan maksud si no. 05.

Kedua pria didalam ruangan lab yang kini mereka huni, menjadi kaget. Pertanyaannya adalah; sejak kapan sekirei berelemen es itu memiliki humor dalam sistemnya?. Itu benar-benar tidak nembantu karena fokus Hayato terkikis hingga kadar zat kimia untuk penawar penyakit rambut pink Mutsu kelebihan. dan-

BOOOM!

Itu meledak!.

Ketiga orang itu terpaku dan membeku, diam tak bergerak, karena berbagai alasan pendukung yang tepat.

Hayato, Karena wajahnya hampir terbakar.

Mutsu yang meratapi kematian penyelamatnya.

Dan Akitsu... baiklah dia selalu diam.

"Satu Minggu"Kata gadis itu datar. Tanpa maksud apa-apa.

Mengingatkan Mutsu akan penderitaannya yang akan datang.

 ** _xxxx_**

 ** _Cukuplah sampai disitu._**

 ** _Naruto : itu ciuman yang singkat ._**

 ** _Karasuba : Kubunuh kau Author!_**

 ** _(KYAAaaa Taskete! )_**

 ** _bye~_**


	4. Chapter 4: Who's in The Hater Heart

**Salam sejahtera untuk kita semua!.** **Maafkanlah keadaan rumit Author ini, sejak awal kosakata author memang berat. Sastra itu berat tahu!. Karena faktor itu, jika saya mencoba menurunkan kerumitan bacaan, itu akan secara delfaut merusak situasi cerita dikepalaku.** **Imajinasiku.** **Beberapa ejaan dan penulisan yang salah, time skip aneh, alur yang kurang tepa** **t...** **Maafkan aku.** **Tapi Nikmatilah cerita kali ini.**

 **~Selamat Membaca~**

Asama Miya cukup sibuk melakukan aktivitas rumah tangga sebagai janda cantik dan baik hati; Melipat pakaian. Paling tidak, ketika sosok pirang pucat memenuhi pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya, dia tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan bra dari mata biru seorang pria tertentu. Yang dipastikan tidak memiliki sedikit kesopanan untuk berpaling atau bahkan peduli.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanyanya lagi. Menatap wajah pucat didepannya.

Menghela nafas, Miya menyunggingkan senyuman manis, miasma ungu pekat muncul dibelakangnya beserta wujud Hannya menyeramkan. Mengancam.

"Kamu yakin membiarkanku melihat itu?. Rendanya cukup bagus." Naruto menyatakan acuh tak acuh pada aura mengerikan Miya. Mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ara... aku tidak tahu jika kamu tertarik pada benda itu, Sensei~" Senyuman Miya belum padam.

Meski dengan wajah bosan yang masih sedatar papan triplex, Naruto sudah mulai mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mengutuk arwah Takehito yang sudah mengajarkan jurus kematian pada sang pillar. Dalam hati.

Pria pucat itu menatap wajah Miya yang masih tersenyum.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah." Katanya pada pillar yang kesal.

"Ara ara... sensei, kau ingin mati."

Tentu saja sekirei no. 01 bisa membunuhnya kapan saja dan dimana saja secara instan. Terlebih mengingat fakta bahwa kehancuran kota bukan masalah ditangan sang pillar sekirei.

Karena itu, Naruto menyatakan jalur damai.

"Ah...Miya-kun, aku hanya memiliki sedikit urusan." Naruto mulai menjelaskan. " Anak dengan banyak burung itu, Takami memintaku untuk sedikit mengawasinya."

Hening...

Miya menatap wajah pucat Naruto, tatapan yang berbeda dengan no. 01 yang memusnakan kapal laut musuh. Tatapannya jauh lebih mengerikan. Tapi lembut dan... memohon.

"Aku masih membencimu, sensei"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Memberiku satu jinki yang gagal dicuri Matsu...

"Aku mengerti."

"Aku...Aku tidak...

Miya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi pelukan mantan instrukturnya menghentikan Miya. Dia hanya diam mendengar bisikan menenangkan Naruto.

Xxxx

Sekirei 01, Miya. Kode kesalahanmu adalah 666.

Kata-kata itu tidak pernah berarti apapun. Naruto menggunakannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kata itu dikatakan sejak awal. Sejak Miya merasakan reaksi panas tertentu, reaksi alami saat dia menemukan seorang Ashikabi.

Namun masalahnya adalah dia tidak bereaksi pada Asama Takehito, dia bereaksi pada instruktur lapangannya. Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto sudah tahu, tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Meski, kadang, sikap bebalnya adalah keuntungan tersendiri untuk Miya.

Si pirang pucat itu sudah mengkatagorikan reaksinya sebagai kecemburuan absolut atas kedekatannya dengan 'Asama-san'. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa Miya lebih sering kesal dan marah-marah pada kedekatannya dengan 4 sekirei lainnya. Tanpa pengecualian untuk Mutsu. Predikatnya sudah menanjak dari cemburu ke benci.

Sebagai seorang pillar, Miya bisa menahan reaksinya.

Sampai...

Sesuatu hal terjadi, dimana sekirei 04 dikabarkan bersayap.

Miya tidak marah tentang sekirei 04 yang bersayap tanpa reaksi. Dia lebih marah karena zero four mendapatkan sayap lebih dulu darinya, oleh Namikaze Naruto.

Dia tidak pernah semarah itu sebelumnya. Ketika Miya melihat keduanya bersama, itu adalah jerami terakhir.

Dia akhirnya menyampaikan kata 'benci' pada instrukturnya. Menyatakan bahwa sekirei 04, Karasuba bersayap diluar keinginannya, bahwa ikatan Ashikabi dan sekirei mempengaruhi zero four, bahwa dia...seharusnya tidak pernah datang.

Yang terakhir memiliki alasan terkuat dari sang pillar; Jika dia tidak pernah datang, Miya masih akan mencintai Asama Takehito sebagai seorang kekasih. Jika dia tidak pernah datang, Mereka para sekirei tidak akan mengenalnya sebagai orang baik. Jika Namikaze Naruto tidak pernah datang, zero one tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padanya.

Lalu secara tiba-tiba dia dipanggil ke kantor utama, milik pribadi Minaka Hiroto. Dia melihat wajah murung Asama Takehito dan dua orang lainnya, Takami dan Minaka. Instruktur lapangannya juga ada disana, duduk santai di sofa beludru. Miya memasuki ruangan dengan tenang, mencari tahu alasan kenapa dia dipanggil.

Informasi selanjutnya membuat kepalanya terasa akan dipenggal.

Namikaze Naruto akan meninggalkan MBI.

Sebagai pillar dia ditugaskan untuk memberitahu alasan ketidak hadiran Namikaze pada sesi latihan hari itu dan yang akan datang. Semua sekirei dalam bimbingan Naruto merasa sedih dan kecewa. Termasuk Yume kecil yang merupakan sekirei kebanggaan Naruto-nii.

Namun sekirei terfavorit Naruto, zero four, tidak mengatakan apapun. Gadis perak itu entah kenapa tidak lagi mengingat apapun tentang Namikaze. Minaka menyatakan bahwa ingatannya telah dihapus dan sayapnya diikat, oleh Ashikabinya sendiri. Namikaze Naruto.

Dengan satu atau dua dan lain cara. Namikaze sudah memastikan bahwa Karasuba tidak akan memiliki ingatan tentangnya. Takehito menentang keputusannya, tapi Naruto hanya menjawab bahwa keputusannya adalah yang terbaik. Mencegah Karasuba memiliki sayap dengan takdirnya adalah yang terburuk. Dan dia tidak menyatakannya dengan keras tapi dia jelas menyukai zero four lebih dari apapun.

Namikaze Naruto mencintai gadis perak itu. Gagak kecilnya.

Saat itulah Miya menyerah.

Xxxx

Miya merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimutinya adalah mimpi. Dan perasaan nyaman dihatinya adalah kutukan. Dia merasa sangat rentan.

Miya terbangun dan mengerjabkan matanya untuk menfokuskan pandangannya, hanya untuk menemukan dirinya terbaring dipangkuan seseorang dengan kimono sutra dan cahaya jingga sore menyambutnya.

"sen...sei" dia bergumam lemah. Panas reaksinya kembali padanya dua kali lipat, ditambah dengan jarak kedekatan mereka saat ini.

Sikap bebal mantan instrukturnya itu tidak ada habisnya. Dia yakin bahwa Namikaze saat ini hanya berpikir bahwa dia merasa sangat malu saat menyadari dirinya bangun ditempat dan posisi tidak pantas yang sebenarnya sangat indah. Menurut Miya.

Setelah mendorong pria pucat itu kelantai dengan kekuatan sekireinya, Miya memposisikan dirinya dengan baik diatasnya. Wajahnya memerah. Tidak memberi kesempatan instrukturnya untuk kabur. Pria dibawahnya tentu saja mengartikannya sebagai langkah menuju kematian yang pedih.

Dia akan meminta maaf nanti. Miya menyatakan dengan tegas dalam hati. Tidak peduli dengan fakta tidak senonoh bahwa dia terlihat akan memperkosa seorang pria. Dia juga tidak peduli tentang berpasang-pasang mata yang menonton di tempat tertentu. Dia akan membunuh mereka nanti. Dia juga akan menaikan harga sewa jika mereka berani mengatakan sesuatu.

Miya menatap mata biru yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ano sa... Miya, itu sebenarnya salah paham!." Dia mendengarnya mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu. Seberapa bebal orang ini!.

Mengendalikan panas ditubuhnya, Miya bangkit melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Dia duduk untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdengub. Sedikit lagi...

"Hey Miya..."

"Apa!."

"Miya..."

Miya menolehkan kepalanya dengan kesal. Menghadap pria bebal disampingnya. Dia belum siap menghadap mantan instrukturnya setelah kegagalannya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat. Mencium bibir sekirei yang kini tenggelam dalam kejutan.

Sayap lebar bercahaya keunguan bersinar terang dibelakangnya. Miya merasa kesempurnaan dan kebahagiaan merasuki jiwanya. Dengan air mata bahagia yang meleleh diwajahnya, bibirnya bergetar mengucapkan noritonya, sumpah setianya kepada sang Ashikabi.

Namikaze Naruto.

Dia sudah menunggu terlalu lama.

Xxxx

Sementara itu... para penonton merasa telah menyaksikan pemutaran drama terbaik yang pernah ada. Meski pada awalnya Minato dan kawanannya yang masih polos dikejutkan dengan fakta baru bahwa sang land lady juga seorang sekirei. Mereka ingin menanyakan nomernya tapi Matsu dan kagari lebih memilih diam karena masih sayang nyawa.

Sebagai penonton, mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan Miya tertidur sepanjang waktu dipangkuan Namikaze-san. jantung mereka berdebar-debar secara eksplosif ketika land lady sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu yang drastis. Sampai pada akhirnya Namikaze-san memberi sang land lady sayap secara mengejutkan.

Matsu sang Ero-Majin yang sudah mulai cekikikan sejak adegan dimulai berubah diam dan memperhatikan.

Mendapatkan sayap adalah moment penting yang ditunggu setiap sekirei. Kali ini Miya mendapatkannya setelah perjalanannya yang panjang dan berliku. Dia telah menolaknya sekali lalu ditolak dua kali hingga pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang selalu dia inginkan.

Satu-satunya diruangan itu yang mengetahui situasi Miya adalah dia.

...Matsu-san!."

Matsu mendengar Minato mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Dia meminta maaf pada ashikabinya yang hanya menghela nafas.

"apakah kita bisa keluar sekarang?." Minato bertanya gelisah.

Dia, Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kusano, dan Kagari ditarik paksa ke ruang rahasia oleh Matsu yang sepertinya tidak menginginkan instrupsi apapun atas kegiatan sepasang sosok tertentu dengan cara apapun.

"aah...sebentar lagi Mina-tan."

Xxxx

Didalam mobil mewahnya Hayato Mikogami sudah mulai rewel. Dia berhasil duduk diam selama 3 jam. Tapi pantatnya sudah terasa sakit karena duduk terlalu lama dan kakaknya belum kembali sejak dia keluar untuk mengunjungi seorang teman.

"Aaaaa... dia lama sekali! Kenapa kita tidak bisa menjemputnya Mutsu!"

"Aku belum siap Mati."

Jawaban Mutsu yang singkat, padat, dan jelas membuat Mikogami bungsu menjadi frustasi. Lagipula apa sih yang dilakukan kakaknya di wilayah utara?, daerah itu cukup berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya. Tapi menurut Mutsu dia tidak perlu khawatir karena Naruto akan selamat dan hidup. Tapi dia masih khawatir, jadi dia bersikeras menunggu didalam mobil meski sang kakak sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang duluan.

"Ayo Mutsu!"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah...Mutsu"

"Tidak."

"Cih...seharusnya aku membawa Akitsu dan yang lain."

"Mutsu!!!"

Xxxx

Sore itu Karasuba untuk pertama kalinya merasa sangat gelisah. Sesuatu terasa melilit perutnya dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang tidak dia ingat. Dia tidak menyukainya.

Perasaan itu membuatnya merasa rentan.

Dia tidak suka merasa lemah.

Tapi sesuatu itu juga melibatkan hal yang membuatnya marah dan kesal. Dia ingin membunuh sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang tertentu dalam pikirannya.

Tapi... Siapa?

Sekirei 04, sudah lama menanyakannya. Pada dirinya sendiri, siapa orang tertentu yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu hal berupa perasaan aneh berkepanjangan.

Rambut pirang dan wajah pucat, Senyum meremehkan, dan mata yang geli.

Dia ingat... orang itu memanggilnya gagak.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya bersemangat untuk benar-benar membunuhnya.

Dan perasaan itu tidak pernah asing.

"Hey Natsuo, bisakah kau mengantarku kesuatu tempat besok?."

Sekarang Karasuba merasa perlu mengunjungi Muu-chan polosnya. Gadis ajaib itu mungkin bisa membuatnya lupa sementara.

 ** _xxxx_**

 ** _sampai disanalah dan tunggu kelanjutannya. aku merasa membutuhkan beta tapi aku tidak banyak memiliki kenalan. aku juga kurang bisa menyesuaikan tulisanku dengan apa yang orang katakan tapi aku akan berusaha!!_**

 ** _terimakasih untuk orang yang mendukung cerita gaje ku._**

 ** _bye~_**

 ** _Miya: kenapa kamu membuatku terlihat be*a* dan seperti *l@"* Author-san._**

 ** _(Tersensorkan karena kosa-kata kotor yang tidak pantas didengar oleh anak dibawah umur)_**

 ** _sementara itu sang author telah binasa..._**


	5. Chapter 5: For all kindness Namikaze-san

**Hey~ semuanya.** **cerita ini makin gaje kan?**. **Author baru saja menyelesaikan Urusan didunia nyata seperti Ujian tertentu karena Author masih pelajar. Cerita ini seharusnya di Update beberapa hari setelah chapter ke 4.**

 **untuk informasi ana belum menonton sekirei season ke-3 jadi kurang menghayati tapi author tahu seluk beluk persimpangan ceritanya.** **sebelum ada yang protes, Mikogami itu memang nama kecil sebenarnya Hayato. tapi author terlalu baik hati untuk menyunting cerita seblum cerita itu selesai.** **sebenarnya, author juga pemalas jadi author tidak akan menyuruh Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Uzume.** **untuk keadaan word pendek yang mengenaskan, alasan utamanya adalah update kecepetan.** **sedangkan alasan update kecepetan adalah author yang bosan karena tidak punya kerjaan lain. dan mengetik di handphone itu ribet, publikasinya harus melalui aplikasi yang diselingi error, hal itu mendukung ketidak rapian tulisan author dan beberapa kata yang hilang atau berubah. akibat kuota sekarat. tapi ana janji akan tetap berusaha. #curhat.** **yang terakhir sekirei Naruto hanya Miya dan Karasuba. mereka merupakan favorit author.** **cerita ini juga akan membuatmu stress jadi hentikanlah membaca jika mata kalian mulai berdarah.** **demikianlah**

 **~selamat membaca~**

Karasuba sedang dalam situasi ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Bertemu Musubi berhasil menangani sedikit rasa frustasinya. Tapi bertemu dengan Miya kembali mengingatkannya akan sesuatu hal tertentu yang dilupakannya lagi. Dia bisa menekan keinginan untuk melompat dan membunuh sekirei 01 detik itu karena sangat yakin akan kalah. Dia sudah sengaja tidak membawa pedang yang pastinya akan mengitimidasi penghuni Izumo. Demi Muu-chan.

Dia mengamati wajah baru pillar, mengatakan Miya terlihat senang mungkin akan meremehkan. Apa yang terjadi?

Ketika mereka akhirnya berpaspasan, zero four mencium bau yang jelas bukan milik perempuan. Apalagi Miya. Bau itu tidak akan pernah akan disadari sekirei lain terlebih manusia. Hidung tajamnya sebagai sekirei telah dilatih sesuai kemampuannya oleh seseorang dengan cermat. Dan itu membuatnya marah entah bagaimana.

Dia berhasil mengendalikan keinginannya untuk menhancurkan zero one lagi. Tapi dia membuat tindakan serangan pura-pura dengan niat asli yang tertahan. Merebut apel tanpa membayar dan melenggang pergi. Dia merasa perlu melakukannya untuk hal terbaik didunia.

Zero four benar-benar kesal.

Tapi darimana dia mengetahui maniak apel Miya?.

Karasuba merasa Ingatannya adalah musuhnya saat ini.

Xxxx

Izumo inn.

"Miya, kau terlambat." Naruto melempar pernyataan datar dengan nada bosan ketika Miya memasuki dapur.

Pria pucat itu jelas tidak terlihat 'pada tempatnya' karena yukata perak sutra mengkilap yang dikenakannya. Dia terlihat lebih dari siap untuk menghadapi upacara penting daripada memasak.

"Aku bertemu Karasuba dijalan." Miya menjawab tenang tanpa melewatkan ekpresi sedih sekilas terlihat diwajah Ashikabinya.

Miya tidak perlu meluangkan waktunya untuk memperhatikan hal ganjil dalam percakapan dimana Asikabinya seharusnya tidak melewatkan hal penting seperti invansi seorang wanita psiko tertentu diwilayah utara. Naruto tidak dikenal karena banyak memperhatikan sesuatu saat dia tidak memperhatikan. Demi kebaikan semesta... pria itu pasti telah mendekam didapur untuk semua priode ketika zero four memiliki waktunya dengan Muu-chan.

Ramen yang dimasaknya menjelaskan banyak hal.

Ramen Banzai!.

"Oh... apa gagak kecil itu baik-baik saja." Naruto bertanya ceria. 'apakah ingatannya baik-baik saja.'

"Ya." Miya tersenyum menghadap Naruto yang sibuk memotong wortel. 'Ya, dia masih kehilangan ingatannya.'

Miya melihat Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman geli khasnya. Dia mengingat sesuatu tentang gadis peraknya.

Tidak, Miya tidak akan pernah marah lagi. Kenyataan bahwa Naruto mencintai zero four selalu akan ada. Bahkan jika salah satu dari mereka kehilangan ingatannya. Miya tahu ketika Karasuba yang biasa tenang dan hormat itu mencoba membuatnya kesal dengan mencuri apelnya.

Dia tidak keberatan berada diposisi kedua. Miya telah membuat Takehito menikahinya, pria itu mencintainya seperti seorang kakak, dia selalu tahu tentang perasaan Miya pada asisten mudanya yang sudah mengundurkan diri. Dan pria itu hanya menikahinya atas persetujuannya untuk melindunginya dari rencana sekirei. Miya juga akan selalu menghormati Asama-san sebagai suami pertamanya.

Asama Miya mencintai Namikaze Naruto lebih dari apapun, lebih dari Asama Takehito, lebih dari sekirei, lebih dari hidupnya.

Karena itu, Miya tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Apelnya adalah cerita lain.

"Hey...Miya. Garamnya."

"Oh, ini dia!."

"Terimakasih, Miya."

Xxxx

Saat makan siang siap, para penghuni izumo dikumpulkan diruang makan. Termasuk Uzume yang kali ini memiliki waktu luang untuk bergabung. Gadis sekirei itu menatap aneh kehadiran pria pucat asing dimeja makan. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang belum mengetahui tentang Namikaze-san. Minato sudah tenang ditempat duduknya disamping Musubi yang berhasil memenangkan lomba janken dan kusano kecil dipangkuannya lalu Naruto duduk didepannya. Yang lainnya hanya mengikuti tata krama sopan santun dimeja makan karena takut akan kuasa hannya Miya.

Mereka memiliki tamu untuk dihormati.

Suasana yang berat adalah hasilnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Minato-kun." Naruto menyapa anak mantan atasannya dengan senyuman. "Mutsu, kau bisa keluar." Tambahnya masih dengan senyuman, disertai dengan tindakan melempar sendok sup kepemilik kepala merah tertentu.

"Dan kalian tidak perlu takut, aku tidak menggigit. Ya kan, Miya."

"Ara...sensei, kau menakuti mereka."

"Eeh... benarkah."

Dan suasana dimeja makan tidak lagi tegang. Mereka semua makan dengan tenang. Tanpa pengecualian untuk Matsu yang kini memiliki memar di dahinya.

Lemparan Naruto selalu tepat sasaran. Fakta itu tidak membantunya sedikitpun.

Namikaze-san adalah yang memasak makanan kali ini, dan semua orang tahu masakan Namikaze-san terasa jauh lebih baik dari masakan land lady. Bukan berarti mereka bisa mengatakannya dengan keras. Tapi Miya sudah pasti tahu. Wanita hannya utara itu sudah membuat rencana brilian untuk mempelajari tehnik masak ashikabinya dan merebut gelar koki terbaik.

Sebagai pillar, Miya selalu cepat mempelajari banyak hal.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan penyalah gunaan kekuatan. Ashikabinya sendiri adalah seorang pria yang menyalahgunakan benda seperti kipas untuk dijadikan senjata.

Ah...Miya lupa memperkenalkan Ashikabinya pada Uzume, gadis itu sudah pergi setelah selesai mencuci piring makannya sendiri. Terburu-buru.

Paling tidak dia bisa melakukannya nanti.

xxxx

Setelah sesi makan siang berakhir, Minato secara mengejutkan dipanggil untuk menghadap oleh Namikaze-san yang terlihat ramah.

"Ah..Iya, Namikaze-san."

"Takami bilang kau gagal masuk universitas dua kali. Apa maksudnya?." Naruto bertanya ramah, langsung menyatakan titik masalah kenapa dia dipanggil.

Minato akan segera mengatakan sesuatu tapi kipas baja khas Namikaze-san sudah mencium kepalanya. Itu tidak membuatnya terluka tapi rasa sakitnya adalah hadiahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tidak lulus." Keramahannya mulai mengancam.

Pemuda didepannya tidak mungkin bodoh, dia sendiri telah melatihnya sejak Takami memerintahkannya untuk merawat kedua anaknya beberapa kali. Meskipun Naruto tidak pernah mengajarinya dalam bela diri, dia cukup yakin kapasitas otak anak itu cukup tinggi.

Dia menghela nafas pelan, melirik bosan murid tidak resminya yang kini duduk kaku dalam posisi seizanya. Naruto bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata mengintip dibalik pintu―mereka sebenarnya cukup berisik.

"Latih kepercayaan dirimu, kau tidak perlu belajar lebih keras lagi, dan jangan kacaukan ujianmu." Perintahnya sudah jelas.

"Baik." Dan Minato menerimanya dengan hormat.

Kali ini dia mengenal tongkat kayu dimasa lalu yang sering menyapa kepalanya dan adiknya dimasa lalu.

Namikaze-san adalah orang yang mengerikan.

Xxxx

Namikaze-san hanya berkunjung ke Izumo saat waktu sebelum makan siang. Dia akan pergi begitu makan siang berakhir kesuatu tempat.

Namikaze-san bilang bahwa Pekerjaannya adalah penulis. Tapi dia dulu adalah sejenis dokter yang merawat Matsu dan teman-temannya saat masih kecil. Secara harfiah.

Minato tidak memikirkan fakta itu lebih jauh. Dan mempercayai informasi yang diberikan Namikaze-san. Matsu memilih tutup mulut, Naruto memang tidak akan marah tapi Miya akan membunuhnya.

Rahasia adalah rahasia.

Naruto tidak pernah membuatnya menjadi rahasia, orang disekelilingnyalah yang mencoba bermain rahasia. Dan dia tidak pernah keberatan.

Itu tidak masalah.

Sekarang, dia perlu mengunjungi seseorang tawanan rumah sakit. Teman kecilnya yang lain, gadis ceria dan sakit-sakitan,

Chiho-chan.

 ** _xxxx_**

 ** _Karasuba: aku hanya lewat ya..._**

 ** _Miya: Apa kamu ingat sesuatu?_**

 ** _Karasuba: Tidak, tapi aku merasa melupakan sesuatu yang penting._**

 ** _Miya: Apa maksudmu ?!._** ( curiga, waspada, mulai bersiap untuk kemungkinan terbterburuk).

 ** _Karasuba: Tadi aku lupa membunuh siAuthor._**

 ** _Miya: Kita bisa melakukannya bersama sekarang._**

 ** _Karasuba: Aku setuju_**

 ** _SAYONARA THE READERS!!!_**

 ** _I'LL GO ON THE HEAVENS._**


	6. Chapter 6 : Threat Trick 1

**Hey There...**

 **Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah dengan rela mau memberi author gaje ini saran-saran dalam rangka untuk memperbaiki cerita ekspetasi fantastis yang kurang terterapkan dalam seri canon kedua anime oleh masashi kishishimoto-san dan sakurako-san.**

 **Karena itu author berusaha membuatkankan kalian cerita** **tidak bermanfaat** **ini.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

 **Dari divisi tulis menulis author akumatsukami mempersembahkan...**

 **Simaklah dan nikmatilah.**

 **Inilah dia!**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

* * *

 **Sayap Kanan Gedung Utama MBI.**

Natsuo bukan orang terbaik yang ingin menjaga dunia untuk tetap diselamatkan sejak kekasih LGBTnya dibunuh sendiri oleh dunia dan dia ditinggalkan sendirian untuk sisa waktunya. Dipilih sebagai Ashikabi oleh wanita yang mungkin menjadi senjata terkuat untuk melawan dunia dan mengambil peran penting daam permainan konyol yang disebut S-plan, rencana sekirei, jelas tidak ada dalam mimpinya sebelumnya. Keadaan mentalnya membuatnya menjadi tangan kanan game master, Minaka Hiroto, sehingga disipliner skuad generasi ketiga ada dibawah genggaman tangannya. Menawarkan kesempatan untuknya bisa benar-benar membawa kehancuran pada dunia yang dibencinya.

Sulit dipercaya, tapi itu semua membuatnya... senang?.

Karasuba, sekirei #04, sekirei hitam adalah favoritnya. Tapi wanita itu tidak bisa dijadikan pion dalam rencana kecilnya. Wanita itu adalah kartu liar yang tidak mungkin dia kendalikan. Dia adalah tipe orang yang akan membunuh hanya untuk kesenangan kecilnya. Zero four telah menunjukkan padanya berulang kali bahwa dia tidak akan ragu untuk mendaratkan nodachi tajam di leher ashikabinya tanpa penyesalan yang layak. Bagaimanapun Natsuo tidak cukup berani untuk menguji teorinya sebelum rencananya selesai.

Tapi tetap saja ada hal yang mengganggunya tentang sekirei tipe pedang itu. Minaka sudah memperingatkan bahwa sayapnya telah diikat. Natsuo tidak pernah mengerti tentang hal itu dan dia tidak pernah diizinkan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Maaf, apakah anda tahu dimana ruangan Direktur Hiroto?." Sebuah suara maskulin menginstrupsi sesi berpikirnya dan dia dihadapkan dengan wajah seorang pria pirang pucat dengan senyuman polos yang mengganggu. Bukan karena ketulusan senyum itu dipertanyakan, tapi cara pria itu tersenyum agak terlalu mirip dengan Karasuba untuk sebuah kenyamanan. Untuk beberapa saat Natsuo tertegun.

"apa ada yang salah.?" Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung dengan tanggapan Natsuo.

"Ah tidak, maaf." Natsuo akhirnya berhasil pulih dan menyadari bahwa pria pucat itu menanyakan arah ke kantor game master, Minaka. "Biarkan saya akan mengantarkan anda menemui direktur." Dia menawarkan.

"Tentu. Terima kasih tuan..."

"Natsuo... Natsuo Ichiomi. Tangan kanan direktur"

"Naruto Namikaze."

"Baiklah Namikaze-san, tolong ikuti saya."

* * *

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Siapapun pria bernama Naruto Namikaze ini pasti cukup penting karena dia bisa mendapatkan akses ke sayap kanan gedung utama MBI. Sayap kanan gedung utama MBI adalah bagian sensitif yang menjadi titik operasi sekaligus tempat tinggal bagi anggota skuad disiplin. Sekarang itu agak mencurigakan untuk selera Natsuo. Tapi keamanan ditempat itu sudah memberi Natsuo perkiraan kemungkinan terendah jika Naruto adalah penyusup atau sejenisnya.

Natsuo mengamati teman seperjalanan singkatnya,pria itu aneh dan menawan disaat yang bersamaan memiliki aura misterius yang mengikutinya. Itu tidak bisa dibantu, Natsuo berjuang mendorong rasa penasarannya menjauh.

"Jadi kalau boleh tahu, ada urusan apa anda dengan direktur?." Dan gagal, mulutnya sudah melepaskan bom itu.

"Hmm?... Ini agak rumit, Saya rasa." Jawab Naruto kalem.

"Kalau begitu sayang sekali." Natsuo mendesah kecewa dalam hati.

"Tapi terimakasih. Saya beruntung bertemu tangan kanan direktur ditempat itu." Natsuo dikejutkan oleh ucapan terima kasih tiba-tiba pria itu. Dia jelas tidak mengharapkannya dari orang seperti Naruto berterima kasih meskipun untuk tangan kanan direktur sepertinya.

"Tidak masalah, Namikaze-san."

"Naruto saja cukup, Ichinomi-san."

"Hanya jika anda melakukan hal yang sama, Namikaze-san."

Mereka terus berbicara sepanjang jalan melewati koridor dan berbelok melalui beberapa tikungan hingga memasuki lift. Natsuo menekan tombol teratas gedung dan mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Naruto kembali bicara.

"Tapi ini sungguh tidak terduga, saya tidak berencana menemukan Ashikabi dari Displiner Skuad langsung secepat ini. saya benar-benar beruntung."

Mata Natsuo terbelak kaget pada implikasi itu. Dia menatap tajam pria pucat yang sekarang memiliki senyuman geli diwajah sakit-sakitannya.

Statusnya sebagai ashikabi tidak pernah menjadi pengetahuan umum, terlebih lagi pria pucat itu berhasil mengetahui langsung posisinya sebagai ashikabi dari skuad disiplin. Bagimana orang itu tahu?, mungkinkah dari namanya atau jabatannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Minaka sudah memastikan informasi semacam itu tidak ada di database MBI karena keadaan khusus tertentu yang memungkinkan dia diincar dan terbunuh jika terjadi kebocoran informasi yang dalam prosesnya akan merusak rencana sekirei. Siapa... siapa sebenarnya...

"Siapa sebenarnya saya kan. Tenang saja kamu akan segera tahu."

XXXX

 **Mikogami Mansion.**

Hayato adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Remaja itu seharusnya menikmati masa pubernya dan bersenang-senang. Akan tetapi, dia harus menjalani tugasnya sebagai pewaris sah Mikogami coporation setelah kakaknya tercinta memilih untuk menimpakan segala urusan dan tanggung jawab ini dan itu padanya. Jadi karena itulah dia terpaksa terduduk dibelakang meja kerja suci kantor kepala keluarga Mikogami dimana seharusnya Naruto Namikaze duduk bersama setumpuk dokumen keterlibatan hubungan perusahaan keluarganya dengan berbagai perusahaan penting yang akan mendukung kerja sama untuk mendukung bisnis masing-masing pihak.

Terlepas dari segala bentuk kekaguman dan pemujaan serta cintanya pada sang kakak, Hayato tidak bisa tidak membenci kakaknya yang menempatkannya pada posisi ini. Dalam kepalanya dia sudah melepaskan semua kutukan pada sang kakak sejak dia duduk di kursi empuk turunan leluhurnya enam jam yang lalu.

Tapi untuk kekecewaannya, Mutsu, sekirei berjenis kelamin pria tulen yang sendari tadi berdiri disampingnya itu tidak menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan apapun. Hayato jelas tidak senang dengan prestasi itu.

Bosan dengan keheningan yang memekakkan telinga, Ashikabi muda itu menyambar syal Mutsu dan menyeret sekireinya keluar dari ruangan pengap itu. Pintu terbanting keras dibelakangnya.

"Kita pergi berkeliling Mutsu!.''

Benar, ada hal yang seharusnya lebih dia perhatikan dibandingkan dengan setumpuk omong kososong menyebalkan diatas meja itu. MBI memberinya kabar bahwa Mitsuha telah dikalahkan, lebih-lebih lagi gadis itu dilukai dengan sangat parah. Tingkat 4. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya marah.

Dia harus menemukan pelakunya secepat mungkin.

XXXX

 **Jembatan Timur Shinto Teito.**

Terjadi keributan dan kemacetan panjang di lalu lintas menuju jembatan besar wilayah Timur Shinto Teito. Dikarenakan petugas keamanan khusus MBI yang memblokir jembatan untuk melalukan pemeriksaan ketat untuk menemukan buronan atau pembunuh yang terdeteksi berada diwilayah itu. Kemacetan telah berlangsung lama dan para pengemudi kendaraan yang tidak puas mulai mengajukan berbagai keluhan dan protes keras. Sepertinya tidak memperhatikan sepasang pria dan wanita muda terlihat menyelinap melalui kerumunan yang ribut. Tapi si wanita sepertinya benar-benar takut dan gugup, nafasnya terenggah-enggah.

"Bodoh, jangan bernafas seperti itu!." Si pria berbisik memperingatkan.

Mereka mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk terlihat normal dan lolos dari kecurigaan petugas keamanan khusus MBI. Usaha mereka sia-sia saat petugas keamanan khusus mencoba menghentikan mereka.

"CEPAT LARI!" dan mereka berlari menjauh.

"Oi,Tunggu."mereka dikejar.

"jangan lihat belakang!."Tapi mereka terus berlari.

Mereka mencoba tapi seorang wanita berambut perak berantakan tiba-tiba saja memblokir jalan pelarian mereka.

"Sekirei no. 95, Kunoh." Wanita itu bergumam datar.

"Si-Siapa orang ini?." Si pria berkata waspada. Sementara Kunoh ketakutan disampingnya.

"Aoi Sekirei..."

* * *

 ** _To be Contined_**

 ** _Uyeeer_**

 ** _terima kasih sudah membaca._**

 ** _salam sejahtera_**

 ** _sampai jumpa!_**


	7. Chapter 7 : Threat Trick 2

**Chapter 7: Trick Threat 2**

 **Baiklah, dengan segenap kesadaran yang hakiki, aku mengakui bahwa aku agak malas mengetik apapun di papan pengumuman kemarin karena kuotaku yang sekarat. Bukan berarti aku mau membuat satu baris kata disana hanya untuk mengatasi rasa bosanku yang berlebihan. Aku merencanakan ini dan itu tapi aku bukan penyampai kata terbaik didunia. Aku sibuk mencari informasi tentang alur cerita sebenarnya sekirei verse sebelum menuliskannya untuk membuat orang seperti kalian senang.**

 **Cerita ini tidak memberiku sesuatu yang bermanfaat untuk didapat. Tidak ada uang atau imbalan. Karena itulah kalian tidak bisa menyuruhku berkeliling ke kiri dan ke kanan. Jadi berhentilah membaca jika kau tidak menyukai cerita dan jangan hina kerja kerasku.**

 **Cerita ada untuk dibaca. Aku hanya menulisnya untuk menikmati duniaku dan aku meminta pembaca untuk perbaikan agar mereka ikut senang sepertiku.**

 **Aku sibuk.**

 **Tokoh dalam cerita ini juga bukan milikku. Cobalah tenang.**

 **Ini ceritaku dan aku adalah sang penentu takdir dalam cerita ini.**

 **Like a Bos.**

* * *

 **MBI, Puncak gedung utama.**

Matahari dengan tenang tenggelam dicakrawala, membiarkan warna jingga kemerahan menghiasi langit, dan mulai mempersiapkan pergantian hari.

Naruto mendongak untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih baik ke langit. Sudah mulai gelap. Dia mengibaskan kipas bajanya, melepaskan gelombang kejut diudara tanpa tujuan. Ekspresi datar muncul diwajahnya saat dia menyadari tindakan kecilnya sangat bersahabat dengan angin hingga hampir menerbangkan direktur Minaka Hiroto dari tempat bertenggernya.

"Sedikit lagi." Takami memberikan komentarnya.

"KALIAN INGIN AKU CEPAT MATI!." Pria eksentrik itu beteriak protes. Dia hampir jatuh dari ketinggian yang akan menghancurkan tulang-tulangnya menjadi bubur.

Detik selanjutnya Minaka hanya bisa menghela nafas depresi ketika teriakannya jatuh di telinga tuli. Natsuo sepertinya adalah satu-satunya yang kurang terhibur dengan situasi aneh tersebut. Bukan berarti tangan kanan kepercayaan direktur itu mau repot-repot meratapi kemungkinan kematian atasannya. "Lupakan saja." Gumamnya menyerah.

"Jadi!, kamu akhirnya datang juga. Aku sudah menunggumu, Naruto-kun!." Minaka berusaha melupakan episode kecilnya dan melebarkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut mantan mangangnya. "Sepertinya kamu juga membawa Natsuo-kun kesini, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan burung kecilmu." Minaka melirik ke arah tangan kanannya.

"Tidak, belum. Dia bisa bersenang-senang sebentar." Jawab Naruto, tersenyum.

Natsuo mengerinyit bingung, Memperhatikan dengan seksama percakapan kedua pria yang sama-sama aneh dengan cara yang berbeda itu. Kedua atasannya itu sepertinya mengenal Naruto. Dia diam-diam bertanya kenapa Takami memilih diam saja.

"Sayang sekali." Minaka kecewa.

"Itu bukan masalahku." Kata Naruto. Pria pucat itu menoleh kearah Natsuo yang sepenuhnya bingung dengan situasi dan sepertinya mulai merasa di abaikan. "Kamu juga sepertinya tidak mengatakan apapun pada ashikabi itu." Dia tersenyum sinis.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian?." Natsuo bertanya keras. Matanya menatap tajam kedua pria itu, meminta penjelasan. Sudah cukup, dia dibuat bingung hingga hampir depresi. Pria pucat yang menyebut dirinya Naruto itu tahu sesuatu yang mungkin mengancam sesuatu yang penting untuknya dan Minaka Hiroto menyembunyikannya. Pria dewasa muda itu mulai gelisah ditempatnnya.

Takami Sahashi memejamkan mata dibelakangnya sebelum diam-diam keluar dari ruangan. Wanita itu juga tahu sesuatu. Pasti. Beberapa saat kemudian Natsuo berhasil menenang dirinya dan mengarahkan otak briliannya untuk mengumpulkan semua informasi yang didapatnya dari semua petunjuk samar kedua pria aneh itu. Dan dia yakin akan sesuatu tapi itu tidak membawanya kemanapun.

Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang ashikabi sepertinya. Pria pirang pucat itu tidak beraliansi dengan siapapun, dia netral. Tidak ada petunjuk tentang siapa dan berapa banyak sekirei yang dia miliki. Natsuo beramsusi bahwa si pirang memiliki pengaruh yang cukup tinggi dalam rencana sekirei jika Minaka menaruh minat padanya. Dan kipas ditangan pria itu jelas berbahaya, gelombang kejut itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diayunkan oleh benda seperti kipas biasa meskipun benda itu terlihat terbuat dari besi. Ralat; Pria itu jauh lebih berbahaya. Natsuo tidak tahu apapun.

"Ini tentang Zero Four." Kata sang direktur memulai penjelasannya, melirik kearah Naruto yang sepertinya telah memberikan isyarat untuk melanjutkan. Natsuo memilih menyimpan komentarnya dan memperhatikan dengan penuh minat kearah sang direktur. _Ada apa dengan karasuba?._ Itu adalah hal yang ingin dia ketahui.

"Kami sudah memberitahumu tentang keadaan khususnya kan?."

Natsuo menggangguk mengiyakan. "Maksudmu tentang masalah haus darahnya. Ada apa dengan itu?." Wajah sang direktur terlihat serius, tidak ada tawa. Natsuo mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang salah secara mental 'kenapa' sampai dia kemudian dia dikejutkan oleh tatapan es dari mata biru yang menusuk.

"Karasuba adalah tipe khusus, rasa haus darahnya diperlukan. Tapi itu bukan masalahnya." Sang direktur tersenyum. "Masalahnya bahwa dia sudah disayapi oleh ashikabi lain sebelum dia datang padamu." Senyum sang direktung melebar menjadi seringgai. Natsuo mulai takut dengan fakta bahwa otaknya sudah selesai menghubungkan titik-titik itu.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin hal seperti itu bisa terjadi." Natsuo menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa hal itu bisa dilakukan. Bagaimana?, bukankan seorang sekirei tidak bisa memiliki lebih dari satu ashikabi?. Atau ada banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui tentang permainan aneh ini... apa itu?.

"Aku memberinya izin untuk melebarkan setengah sayapnya, tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa gagak kecil itu akan memilih Ashikabi tanpa reaksi." Kata Naruto. "Aku adalah ashikabi dari Zero Four. Aku memberinya izin, artinya dia bisa mencium setiap pria atau wanita disepanjang jalan dan mendapatkan sayap untuk membuka setengah kekuatan noritonya tanpa terkecuali."

Kedua pria itu tertegun dengan informasi baru yang diberikan si pirang. Natsuo menatapnya dengan mata lebar. Minaka jelas memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk memperluas pemahamannya sendiri.

"Apa yang... Bagaimana denganmu?." Natsuo bertanya keras. Emosinya mulai tidak stabil. Sesuatu tentang keadaan ini membuatnya teringat tentang kematian kekasihnya. "Kamu Ashikabinya kan?. Ashikabi dan sekirei berbagi perasan yang sama. Bagaimana dengan-

Naruto memejamkan matanya, tersenyum. Dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua pria diatap. Sengatan angin dingin menyapu kulitnya dan dia menggigil.

' _Nah, itu bukan sesuatu yang kuharapkan. Lucu.'_

Diatap kedua pria itu mengawasi punggung Naruto yang menghilang dibalik pintu masuk. Setelah si pirang menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Pria yang lebih tua dari keduanya menatap aneh yang lebih muda.

"Kupikir kamu ingin menghancurkan sesuatu, bukankah itu jauh lebih mudah dengan Karasuba ada dipihakmu. Natsuo-kun." Sang direktur mengusap rambutnya yang memutih karena stres dalam pekerjaannya berkat otak jeniusnya. Dia mengamati tangan kanannya yang sepertinya termenung dalam diam. Ekspresi pria dewasa muda di blokir oleh bayangan rambutnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia, siapa sebenarnya Naruto Namikaze itu. Direktur?." Dia bergumam.

"Kamu ingin tahu?."

Natsuo menggangguk sambil termenung. Minaka ingin menyebutnya begitu. Sang direktur kembali menhela nafas, " Aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu peduli. Mungkin karena kamu sekarang menyadari bahwa ada yang salah pada Karasuba atau sepenjang garis itu...

Naruto adalah mangangku dulu dan dia adalah orang pertama yang bisa bertarung dengan sekirei hanya dengan kipas, maksudku pedang. Dia melatih skuad disiplin generasi pertama ketulang. Meskipun dia agak menghindari Karasuba."

"Dia mungkin tidak tahu, tapi karasuba dan pillar sekirei sudah menunjukkan reaksi beberapa kali. Kami mengamati mereka tapi tiba-tiba ada yang terjadi diantara ketiganya sejak Zero Four bersayap. Itu agak aneh dan kemudian dia meninggalkan MBI."

Sang direktur menarik nafasnya menatap ke arah tangan kanannya. Kenapa dia harus ditempatkan disituasi ini. Dia diam-diam mengingat nodachi tajam yang kini digantikan oleh kipas tangan yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih mengimintimidasinya.

"Nah, jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi Natsuo-kun, adalah bahwa... Aku tidak tahu."

'Tidak pernah ada yang tahu.'

X X X X

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya.**

 **Mikogami Mansion.**

"Kakak, apa kamu didalam?."Hayato mengetuk pintu mahoni kamar tidur Naruto pelan. Dia akan membangunkan kakaknya untuk sarapan seperti biasanya dalam beberapa hari terakhir sejak kepulangan kakaknya ke rumah. Dan Naruto tidak pernah menjadi orang pagi.

Hayoto menunggu beberapa saat sebelum membuka pintu. Dia bisa melihat Kakaknya masih berbaring malas diatas ranjangnya, sekilas semua orang mungkin akan berpikir bahwa dia benar-benar orang sakit yang memerlukan banyak istirahat untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Tapi Hayato bukan orang lain, dia adalah adik kecil manis Naruto Namikaze. Jadi dia melakukan apa yang orang lain tidak akan lakukan dalam situasi itu.

"Kakak, Apakah kamu sakit?." Dia bertanya, pura-pura khawatir.

Kakaknya sepertinya menikmati kehangatan kasur dan hanya sedikit berguling untuk menghadapnya. Wajahnya pucat, tapi itu tidak aneh. Pria pirang sakit-sakitan itu kadang melakukan hal ini dan berhasil menipunya beberapa kali dimasa lalu. Hayato meneringgai dalam hati _'Aku tidak akan terjebak seperti dulu, kakak'._

Naruto tersenyum lemah memberi isyarat untuknya mendekat dan dia mematuhinya dengan tenang. "Maaf Hayato, saat ini aku sedang tidak enak badan." katanya dengan suara lemah.

Hayato mengerenyit, membawa tangannya kewajah kakaknya; Panas!. Naruto batuk beberapa kali. Sekarang Hayato mulai khawatir ditempatnya. Mungkin saja kakaknya benar-benar sakit kali ini (meskipun dia memang hampir selalu sakit). Apa yang salah?, haruskah dia memanggil dokter?, tidak, dia harus membawanya kerumah sakit!.

dan Hayato mulai panik sendiri sampai suara Naruto mencegahnya berpikir lebih jauh.

" Ada apa Hayato?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Sungguh!" Hayato melambaikan tangannya, kakaknya sepertinya kurang peduli dan dia selamat. "pokoknya, kak. apa kamu memerlukan sesuatu?"

''Tentu, bisakah kamu membawakanku ramen."

''Mutsu akan membawakanmu bubur."Kata Hayato datar berjalan pergi menuju pintu.

BLAM

Pintu terbanting keras dibelakangnya.

* * *

 **Malam. Utara**

Malam ini sangat tenang, terlalu tenang untuk selera seorang pria pucat yang menatap jalanan wilayah utara melalui jendela mobil tanpa minat. Dia memberi isyarat pada sang sopir untuk berhenti dan turun dari mobil mewah itu dengan tenang. Haori abu-abu yang dipakainya secara keseluruhan memang merupakan seragam Disiplinary Skuad berkibar elegan dibelakangnya, dia 'meminjam'nya dari lemari gagak kecilnya saat dia berkunjung ke sayap kanan gedung MBI kemarin. Haorinya sendiri ada di belahan benua lainnya karena dia melupakannya dan meminjam dari Mutsu bukan pilihan karena anak itu sudah melemparkan haorinya untuk dilupakan dalam setiap kesempatan.

Lagipula Karasuba memiki banyak sekali salianan benda itu. Dua atau tiga lenyap secara misterius pasti besar bukanlah masalah. Itupun kalau gagak itu menyadari bahwa ada barangnya yang hilang. Orang-orang yang menatapnya jelas tidak tahu itu dan tidak ada yang bertanya.

Pria itu, Naruto, hanya mengintip beberapa barang di ruangan sekirei pertamanya. Dan kecewa dengan tidak ada hal yang menarik disana, tidak ada buku curhatan, tidak ada surat cinta, dan hal memalukan yang bisa dia jadikan alat pemerasaan pertukaran setara [Hukum alchemist-Naruto adalah seorang ilmuan sebelumnya jadi dia mengetahui teorinya]. Ruangan itu agak kosong dan suram, mewah tentu saja. Tapi tidak ada yang istimewa. Pria pirang itu harus keluar secepatnya dari ruangan itu sehingga dia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang keren seperti menghiasi seluruh ruangan dengan beberapa seni yang bagus dipikirannya karena seonggok daging berjalan bernama Natsuo telah membuat kehadirannya diketahui. Jadi dia dengan enggan melepaskan ide meriah dari kepalanya dan menyapa pria muda yang terlihat tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Lebih aman untuk berpura-pura, jadi dia menjadi aktor yang baik.

Tunggu sebentar, mungkin dia bisa menyamar menjadi Karasuba. Naruto segera menghentikan langkahnya, memeriksa bayangannya di cermin di dinding toko yang kebetulan ada didekatnya. Tingginya tidak jauh berbeda zero four, dan dia bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya disetiap lapisan yukata dan haorinya (untuk sekarang benda itu miliknya). Dia kebetulan memakai jinbei sederhana hitam polos dibalik yukata biru gelap yang dipakainya dan jika dia sedikit mewarnai rambut panjangnya dan mengikatnya seperti gaya biasa gagak itu lalu berkeliaran dengan wajah penuh senyuman. Dia yakin orang akan lari sebelum mengenalinya sebagai orang lain atau cosplayer versi pria Zero Four.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras untuk menghentikan ide dramastisnya. Setelah beberapa saat si pirang kembali melangkah ketempat tujuannya. Dia perlu menemui Miya sekarang untuk menjelaskan ketidak hadirannya saat makan siang tadi. Dan ramennya.

XXXX

 **Izomo inn.**

Hal-hal tidak pernah selalu berjalan dengan baik seperti yang diharapkan semua orang terlebih untuk Naruto. Dia berdiri dan mengetuk pintu lalu masuk tanpa menunggu tanggapan, berkelana sepanjang koridor, menaiki tangga lantai dua, dan naik keatap.

Naruto tidak menemukan siapapun. Dimana semua orang?.

Dia memutuskan untuk diam disana sebentar dan memikirkan hidupnya. Dengan itu Naruto pun memasuki mode merenung.

Pertama, itu tentang ramennya...

 **Sementara itu.**

 **Ruang rahasia Matsu.**

Matsu merasa dia melewatkan sesuatu. Seolah sesuatu telah terjadi sehingga dia harus segera menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tapi mengankat bahu dan kembali mengetik dikeyboar komputer raksasanya.

Sekirei tipe otak itu menatap kedua Ashikabi didepannya.

Ashikabinya, Minato Sahashi telah memutuskan untuk membantu Ashikabi lain bernama Haruka dan sekireinya no. 92 Kunoh untuk melarikan diri dari Shinto Teito, keluar dari sistem game yang diciptakan Minaka Hiroto, dan menuju kelain tempat untuk aman.

Saatnya untuk menyusun suatu rencana.

 **Dengan Naruto.**

Bulan terlihat terang malam itu, ditemani laskap ribuan bintang yang bersinar ceria.

Naruto berkedip.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa. Mungkin itu karena kebosanan, atau karena dia tidak punya apa-apa untuk dinantikan, atau karena dia hanya berhenti peduli, tetapi suatu hari, sudah lama sekali, dia telah berhenti melihat dunia dalam warna.

Semuanya menjadi menjemukan, abu-abu dan monokrom.

Tidak ada bedanya, pikirnya.

Tapi entah sejak kapan langit kembali terlihat secerah itu. Lebih cerah dari yang dia ingat. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Ketika dia berdiri, Angin membingkainya dengan tenang. Haori abu-abu disiplinary skuad lembut dibelakangnya. Rambut panjangnya dikuncir kebelakang. lalu dia berbalik dan memukan bahwa dia tidak sendirian.

Orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu atap, mengawasinya dengan mata ungu besar.

Miya berdiri di sana; Rambut panjang ungu tua bertiup dalam angin kencang, percikan warna ungu dan putih yang sangat cemerlang di atas kanvas gelap langit malam dan si rambut pirang pucat menemukan dirinya agak tercengang dan sedikit terkesima.

Kemudian pupilnya membesar dan dia mengayunkan wajan di tangannya dan semuanya berjalan lambat ketika Naruto menghindari lemparan kematian itu tapi tersandung dan hampir terjatuh tapi dia dengan panik menemukan keseimbangannya disaat-saat terakhir.

Sekirei zero one Miya melesat kearahnya dengan pedang katana yang terayun. Naruto terpaksa menarik Kipas berpanel baja di lengan bajunya untuk pertahanan diri.

"Hey Miya, ini aku..." Naruto tertawa gugup saat dia mengambil jalan pintas ketanah dengan melompat dan berayun turun dari atap. "Mizu iwai!" Air dengan ganas menyerang tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya.

Tendangan dan pukulan Musubi adalah apa yang selanjutnya dia dihadapi, "Heyaa!". Tanaman tumbuh secara eksplosif berusaha menjeratnya sebelum dia mengarahkan gelombang kejut untuk memotongnya.

Baik anak-anak ini ingin bermain. Naruto harus menunggu untuk menjelaskan situasinya.

Dia melihat Miya berdiri diam diatap, sepertinya terhibur dengan sesuatu. Jelas tidak ingin membantunya untuk memberikan penjelasannya tanpa gangguan.

"Mizu Iwai!" Tsukiumi terus mengerahkan gelombang airnya.

Apasih yang membuatnya harus menghadapi situasi ini!.

Dengan kesal Naruto menangkap tangan Musubi dan melemparkan gadis hyper itu ke teman berambut pirang ghoticnya. Merenggut gadis kecil untuk dijadikan sandera tanpa masalah. Mengabaikan teriakan panik 'Onii-chan' sandera.

"CUKUP!." Seperti penjahat, suaranya bergema untuk memperingatkan lawannya. Miasma ungu Hannya tercipta dibelakang tubuhnya. Menakut-nakuti mereka dengan intensitas keseriusannya.

"Jika kalian mengatakan siapa yang mencuri ramenku maka anak ini akan bebas!."

Hening...

Kata-katanya saat itu telah membuat penyerangnya sweatdrop secara masal.

"Namikaze-san?."

 ** _To Be Continued..._** _  
_

* * *

 ** _Omake : Ramen Story 1._**

 ** _Naruto Namikaze sudah menetapkan pusat operasi mienya setelah memperoleh izin dari penguasa tempat itu sendiri. Izumo inn adalah satu dari sekian banyak, tapi tetap merupakan tempat favoritnya untuk menyembunyikan makanan berlemak itu sejak Takehito masih ada didunia orang hidup._** ** _dia akan terkutuk jika dia membiarkan Hayato melihatnya makan ramen setiap hari, sejak adik kecilnya itu mengetahui pengaruh ramen untuk kesehatan semua orang dia telah mengancam akan menghapuskan ramen dari jangkauannya._**

 ** _Tapi kali ini Ramennya hilang secara misterius dari kenyamanan microwave dapur Miya. Dia meletakkannya tadi ketika tidak ada yang melihatnya datang dan itu hilang dalam waktu 3 menit selanjutnya saat pria pucat itu kembali dari sesi merenungnya sementaranya._** ** _Saat itulah Naruto memutuskan besumpah pada langit untuk membuat pelakunya menaggung siksa yang pedih dari kemarahannya._**

 ** _Uyeeeerz~_** ** _Akumatsukami._**


	8. Chapter 8: Trick Treath 3

Black Sekirei no Ashikabi

 **Salam sejahtera...**

 **Terima kasih dan maafkan diriku yang membuat kalian lama menunggu. Author punya banyak alasan terkait dengan hal itu seperti ini dan itu. Diantaranya adalah; Ada banyaknya anime baru untuk ditonton, Novel borongan untuk dibaca, komik untuk dibaca, masalah teknis imajinasi yang membutuhkan relaksitasi otak, tumpukan komik baru untuk dinikmati, dan lain-lain, jadi aku mulai agak sibuk...**

 **Kehidupanku sebenarnya sangat monoton jika tidak bisa dibilang sangat saja tidak ada alien manis seperti sekirei yang akan melindungi dan mencerahkan kehidupanku jadi aku hanya berimajinasi tentang banyak hal dan mencoba menjalinnya kedalam sebuah cerita untuk beberapa hiburan demi kewarasanku diatara tugas dan pekerjaan rumah dunia nyata yang menumpuk 24/7.**

 **Aku mungkin berlebihan, tapi, jangan repot-repot mencoba untuk memahaminya. Sejujurnya itu kurang penting dan mungkin akan mampu membuat kepalamu meledak karena berbagai hal yang tidak mampu kujelaskan.** **Sekian keluh-kesah curahan hatiku (?).**

 **Bagaimanapun ini hari liburku.**

 **Jadi selamat membaca XD**

 **Izumo Inn.**

Menyesap teh hijaunya dengan tenang, Namikaze-san duduk seiza diatas bantal, sabar mendengarkan dengan tenang penjelasan singkat skema pristiwa kejadian yang menimpanya dari Miya yang membuat senyum polos, sambil duduk dengan seiza rapi disampingnya. Minato dkk (Musubi, Kusano, Matsu, Tsukiumi) duduk berjejer dengan rapi dengan posisi seiza yang sama dilantai didepan mereka dengan punggung tegak dan beberapa orang tambahan seperti #03. Kazehana, pengikut sertaan #10. Uzume, dan tamu lain yang merupakan pasangan ashikabi dan sekirei yang sedang melakukan permainan hide and seek dengan MBI saat ini; Haruka Shigi dan #95 Kunoh.

Naruto menghela nafas, menatap malas kerumunan didepannya, pria pirang pucat itu mencatat dalam diam pandangan takut, waspada, dan ragu-ragu di wajah Shigi dan Kunoh ang diarahkan padanya setiap detik per menit saat keduanya merasa dia tidak melihat atau terlalu fokus pada penjelasan land lady dan terlalu malas untuk peduli. Pilihan pakaiannya saat ini mungkin sangat menjelaskan reaksi itu. Penjelasan identitasnya sebagai ashikabi dari Miya; yang sepertinya terlihat tidak mengancam dimata mereka, pada akhirnya sedikit membantu meringankan perasaan mereka. Ditambah dengan Minato yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menyakinkan bahwa dia tidak berbaya, agak menggelikan, tapi berhasil membujuk keduanya untuk mempercayainya.

Alasan semua orang menyerangnya beberapa saat yang lalu karena mereka sepertinya mengira dia penyusup; yang mungkin ada benarnya, tapi dia memiliki kondisi khusus dari pemilik sebelumnya. Apalagi dengan tambahan dandanannya dan lingkungannya yang gelap. Dan untuk ramennya... saat dia tiba (Masuk tanpa salam atau mengikutsertakan pemberitahuan apapun), Miya sedang memasak didapur untuk keperluan pesta, Kazehana sedang menunggu kesempatan emas untuk mengambil sake Miya, Minato dan Shigi sedang bersama Matsu di ruang rahasia, Uzume belum pulang, dan yang lain sedang mandi bersama. Lalu saat di turun dari atap ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan ramennya, Miya ada ruang tamu (tidak ada yang memperhatikan), Musubi sepertinya memeriksa microwave dan menemukan ramennya ketika dia kembali keatap. Baiklah...

Alis Naruto berkedut karena kesal meskipun wajahnya tetap tenang, dan dia kemudian menghela nafas. Ada fakta bahwa dia tidak mungkin bisa menyalahkan gadis polos dan lincah favorit Karasuba saat gadis itu sudah meminta maaf. Miya ada dibaliknya dengan senyuman dan miasma ungu pekat hannya yang terwujud seolah menantangnya untuk menolak permintaan maaf tulus sekirei #88. Jelas tidak membantu karena semua orang mulai melihat kearahnya.

Jadi dia sekarang adalah orang jahatnya.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, meletakkan cangkir teh hijaunya, meraba dan meraih melalui lengan yukatanya dan mengeluarkan kipas baja khasnya. Dia membukannya dengan gerakan cepat pergelangan tangannya, memperlihatkan kanji api kecil sederhana betangannya. Mata birunya menatap bosan kearah acak, mengamati dan menilai kelompok didepannya sebelum menutup kipasnya dengan jentikan tangannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membubarkan sidang darurat Namikaze-san dan melanjutkan pesta perpisahan yang tertunda, segera setelah Namikaze-san meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan keluar dengan land lady mengekor dibelakangnya. Namikaze-san sepertinya cukup nyaman memegang kipas baja yang tertutup didepan wajahnya.

Mereka berada ditempat yang sepi dibalik pintu shoji ruang kerja Takehito dulu saat Miya akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara pada ashikabinya.

"Jadi... Bagaimana menurutmu, Sensei?." Tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Hm..." Naruto berbalik kearah mantan muridnya, mata birunya yang bosan berkedip dengan senyuman lembut. "Tidak ada yang istimewa. Apa yang kamu harapkan?." Dia menyatakan singkat, memberitahunya bahwa dia sudah tahu sejak awal.

Miya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Rencana mereka itu agak ceroboh. Jadi-

"Kamu ingin aku membantu mereka?" Naruto memotong apapun yang akan Miya katakan, mendekati mantan muridnya dengan langkah tenang dan terukur, membawa tangan kanannya ke wajah Miya.

Cokelat kemerahan Miya bertemu biru cerulean ashikabinya.

"Kamu ingin aku membantu mereka, Miya?." Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya dan Miya hanya meraih tangan pucat diwajahnya, menyeringgai main-main kearah ashikabinya.

"Tidak." Katanya yakin.

"Begitu."

"Tentu saja."

* * *

x

x

x

 _"Kamu mulai lamban, gagak kecil." Si pirang pucat itu melengkungkan matanya, tersenyum mengejek._

 _"APA?!" Karasuba mengeram, berhenti mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi kemudian menggeser berat badannya ke kaki kanannya dan mengecam dengan tendangan kuat mengincar kepala pirang handlernya. Si pirang hanya menghindar, mata itu tidak terlihat geli saat mengamati tanah yang hancur dibawah tekanan kekuatan zero four, menempatkan pedangnya sendiri didepan untuk memblokir serangan dengan kedua tangan._

 _Kedua bilah nodachi itu melakukan kontak, menciptakan percikan bunga api kecil gesekan logam. Karasuba menyeringgai seperti orang gila sambil terus menerus meluncurkan serangannya, pedang handlernya menusuk daging kulitnya sebelum dia menendangnya mundur. Karasuba tergelincir sebelum si pirang pucat mengangkat pedangnya keudara dan mengayunkannya secara vertikal kebawah untuk membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua._

 _Zero four cepat-cepat melompat kesamping untuk menghindar, namun selubung pedang memukul kepalanya dengan telak. Dering bel berbunyi keras setelahnya dan empat sekirei lain maju ke medan pertempuran._

 _"Aku...belum...menyerah."Karasuba bangkit dan mendesis sebelum bergegas berdiri dan menyelubungkan pedangnya. Dia akan mundur untuk bergabung dengan barisan, tapi berbalik ketika merasakan tangan menarik haorinya dan melihat handler pirangnya dengan tatapan bertanya._

 _"Kamu kuat... Karasuba." Kata si pirang. "Tapi hari ini kamu terlalu lamban dan pertahananmu terbuka lebar." Handlernya berguman cukup lembut sehingga hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya. Mata sang Zero Four melebar saat itu. Dan cepat menyadari maksud si pirang. Kimononya robek di sepanjang lengan baju dan memiliki banyak luka yang menutupinya. Wajah dan tangannya ditutupi jelaga dan dia memiliki memar di kulit porselinnya yang mengisyaratkan dimana si pirang berhasil menyerangnya. Sementara si pirang hanya mendapatkan beberapa goresan. Menjelaskan akurasi tempur zero four yang tidak seperti biasanya._

 _"Apa yang...?" Karasuba menghentikan dirinya untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan si pirang sakit-sakitan itu dan berjalan kearah empat sekirei lainnya untuk mengatur dirinya kedalam barisan. Hatinya bergemuruh dengan marah dengan alasan yang sepenuhnya tidak dia mengerti dan membuatnya semakin hyepersensitive, dia menenangkan dirinya agar tidak menusuk zero five disampingnya atau Kazehana yang bersiul main-main._

 _lalu Minaka bertepuk tangan dengan heboh, menarik semua perhatian kearahny_ a

x

x

x

Karasuba bangun dari tempatnya berbaring dan langsung dihadapkan dengan warna biru gelap langit-langit kamarnya di sayap kanan gedung MBI.

Desahan lelah meluncur keluar dari bibir tipisnya dan dia beringsut keluar dari tempat tidur. Rambut peraknya tergelincir tanpa ikatan menggesek kain lembut seprai dan selimut sebelum mengudara saat pemiliknya sepenuhnya berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendela yang terbuka. Langit pagi menuju siang hari menyambut Karasuba.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk mengetuk pintu untuk mengusik tidurnya.

"Mimpi?" bibir tipisnya bersenandung lembut. Ardenalin masih menempel dikulitnya. Tangannya meraba-raba lengannya untuk menemukan bekas luka hantu dalam mimpinya lalu dengan langkah cepat dia menyerbu ke kamar mandi, menatap cermin wastafel dengan mata lebar, dan dia gemetar. Wajah pucat si pirang dalam mimpinya balik menatap dengan padangan aneh geli di mata biru cerulean yang telindung kacamata bundar menyebalkan. _"Kamu kuat...Karasuba"_ Kata itu berdengung ditelinganya. Zero Four merasakan matanya basah.

Dia ingat...

Itu adalah... pertamakalinya pria pucat sakit-sakitan yang menjadi pengawas lapangannya dan empat sekirei pertama lainnya itu benar-benar memanggilnya dengan namanya. Dia ingat...

Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya senang sedikitpun. Dia anehnya merasa kecewa, rentan dan lemah. Perasaan dihatinya berdengung mengingat bagaimana kata itu tepatnya diucapkan, suara bariton halus remaja tujuh belas tahunan, lembut berbisik...

Pria pucat itu tidak tersenyum.

Karasuba mencengkram sisi wastefel, meremukkan benda tidak bersalah itu. Dia terenggah-enggah, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan dia tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Gadis berambut perak itu tidak bisa banyak melakukan apapun, otaknya berjuang untuk mengingat sesuatu. Zero four menggertakkan giginya. Sulit.

Dalam keadaan normal cermin itu pasti hancur bersama dinding dibaliknya saat Karasuba membawa tinjunya yang terkepal untuk melampiaskan frustasinya. Tapi tidak kali ini, Karasuba hanya menatap cermin, kearah bayangan kabur imajinatif yang berkedip didepannya. Senyum tersendat diwajahnya.

"Siapa..." gumamnya serak. Bertanya dengan hampir putus asa, tiba-tiba merasa terlalu lelah dengan guncangan mentalnya.

XXXX

 **Izumo Inn.**

Miya tiba-tiba menghentikan tangannya untuk menuangkan cairan teh kecangkir. Mata coklatnya melirik diam pada Naruto yang duduk diteras memandang langit cerah tanpa awan di atasnya dengan mata yang melengkung, tersenyum.

"Jangan Khawatir Miya." Bisiknya tanpa melihat kearahnya, masih tersenyum. Tapi Miya tahu bahwa senyum itu tidak menjanjikan apapun.

Mengikuti ashikabinya, Miya memandang langit diatas mereka. Itu benar-benar cerah tanpa sedikitpun goresan awan, Biru yang jernih, lembut megantung memberi gambaran luas langit diatas mereka terlihat sangat dia masih merasakan rasa sakit dihatinya yang bukan miliknya dari ashikabinya. Sang pillar sekirei menggeser tubuhnya untuk mengambil tempat duduk lebih dekat di samping ashikabinya. Rasa lega menyisirnya saat rasa sakit itu mulai dengan tenang menyusut hingga mulai sedikit memudar meski masih ada.

Mereka hanya duduk berdampingan disana tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi dengan cangkir teh panas di tangan. Pemandangan yang cukup aneh mengingat matahari yang bersinar menyengat dilangit sepertinya tidak mengganggu keduanya.

XXXX

 **Sayap Kanan Gedung Utama MBI.**

Ada area yang dikhususkan untuk menjadi fasilitas taman hiburan khusus untuk sekirei di dalam gedung utama MBI, masih dalam wilayah sayap kanan gedung utama, dan sangat luas. Karasuba duduk dengan nyaman sambil memoles nodachi kesayangannya, menyingkirkan noda darah dari bilahnya, berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga ketajaman pedang yang sudah menemaninya sejak lama itu. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya ada Natsuo yang mengamatinya dengan intensitas baru dimata yang tidak begitu dia pedulikan. Pikiran gadis perak itu ada ditempat lain.

Sekirei #104 Haihane dan #103 Benitsubasa, dua sekirei lain Natsuo Ichinomiya yang menjadi anggota resmi disiplinary skuad generasi ke-3 dibawah komando Karasuba, sedang menikmati kehangatan kolam renang taman hiburan mereka dengan riang. Benitsubasa sepertinya berusaha memperlihatkan beberapa asetnya pada sang ashikabi yang tidak banyak memperhatikan dan Haihane sepertinya cukup puas dengan melempar ejekan pada sekirei berambut merah muda itu. Sayangnya pikiran Natsuo juga ada ditempat lain.

Benitsubasa agak kecewa.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu sebelum handphone Natsuo berdering keras. Ada pesan sekaligus misi dari Minaka.

' _Ada beberapa pemberontak kecil berani diUtara malam ini. Segera bereskan_.'

Waktunya bersiap untuk berburu.

XXXX

* * *

 **(TIME SKIP)**

Malam datang dengan cepat dan keributan diUtara segera dimulai. Ada banyak ledakan dan pohon-pohon raksasa tumbuh di sepanjang jalan. Petugas keamanan disibukkan untuk menahan massa pria dan wanita dan mencegah penduduk sipil mendekati area pertempuran. Petir di langit berkumpul menggetarkan, mengancam dan berbahaya.

Tidak ada yang istimewa, tapi cukup menghibur. Berpasang-pasang mata mengamati pristiwa kecil itu dengan tenang dari kejauhan, mengumpulkan gagasan dan komentar untuk menebak-nebak akhir permainan. Beberapa sudah siap mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu jika diperlukan, beberapa dari mereka sudah sangat siap untuk masuk dan merobek semuanya, dan sisanya acuh tak acuh menunggu hasil akhir dengan sabar ditempat mereka.

Cahaya murni merah muda ditembakkan dari jembatan dan kekuatan besar dilepaskan ke atmosfer. Naruto melengkungkan matanya, tersenyum saat dia merasakan sensansi hangat kegembiraan dan haus darah juga kerinduan yang bukan miliknya terkirim dengan getaran satu arah dari sekirei pertamanya. Dia bisa merasakan Miya memeluknya dari belakang, kepala dengan rambut ungu halus bersandar di bahunya. Naruto sedikit bergeser untuk membiarkan dirinya merasa nyaman dengan Miya masih menempel dipunggungnya, memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Malam itu terlalu dingin.

XXXX

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya.**

 **Gedung Utama MBI.**

Minaka bersenandung riang menghirup kopi pekat di tangannya. Agaknya seseorang telah membuatnya terlalu pahit untuk kebijakan yang ditetapkan oleh lidahnya dengan cukup baik, namun, dengan beberapa gula, rasanya tidak lagi seburuk tujuannya diciptakan.

"Ah hidup itu indah..." desahnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa lembut dibelakangnya.

Sejak Minato Sahashi dan para kroni pendukungnya menghiburnya dengan rencana pembrontakan kecil di wilayah utara dan berhasil lolos tanpa hadiah istimewa zero four, perlahan-lahan dia membuat pasangan ashikabi dan sekirei lain mulai termotivasi untuk mencoba menantang game master dalam wilayah kekuasaannya dan menerima nasib mengenaskan kekejaman favoritisme.

Ada alasan kenapa Haruka Shigi dan no #95 Kunoh berhasil keluar dari Shintou Teito hidup-hidup. Itu karena bocah Sasashi bermain pahlawan dan akhirnya diselamatkan keberuntungan.

Terlalu beruntung dalam kamusnya; menjadi ashikabi dari sekirei no #88 sehingga menunda murka zero four dan memiliki lebih dari tiga sekirei kuat juga lebih dari satu singel number sekirei adalah satu hal, tapi berada dibawah perlindungan hannya Utara yang tidak tertanggi sekaligus pria paling berbahaya untuk S-plan, ditambah lagi dengan menjadi bayi laki-laki momma. Pasti menyenangkan sekali menjadi Minato Sahashi.

Naruto Namikaze tidak akan bergabung dengan permainan dengan sekireinya dalam waktu dekat. Keadaan itu akan menguntungkan Sahashi dan pesaing lain karena 'Last Bos' sepertinya cukup nyaman ditempatnya, dan memilih permainan duduk dan menonton. Dua single number sekirei terakhir yang belum bersayap tidak akan banyak membuat perbedaan, bahkan jika Sahashi berhasil menyayapi keduanya sekaligus. Itu hanya akan memberikan ide main baru untuk Minaka.

Minaka tertawa, seringgai menyebalkan diwajahnya dan matanya bersinar dalam antusiasme kekanakan sampai wajahnya disiram dengan cairan dingin es yang seharusnya masih berada digelas yang dipegang Takami, dan direktur karismatik itu menjatuhkan kopinya di pangkuannya. Teriakan nyaring "PANAS!" Minaka memenuhi ruangan. Tapi setelahnya pria itu bingung selama beberapa detik karena dinginnya air es masih terasa baik membeku dikepalanya. Tapi kopinya terasa lebih panas. Begitulah cara si jenius menyibukkan diri dengan berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri tentang kontras yang dia rasakan di kepala dan pangkuannya. "Hmm hebat sekali!" dan dia berseru secara konstan seolah hal itu adalah penemuan penting abad ini.

Takami terlihat tidak cukup puas menonton situasi Minaka lalu menggali telephone disaku jasnya dan memutar nomor untuk menelpon dua anak tertentu yang berkeliaran secara terpisah oleh takdir di Shintou Teito.

"Halo, Minato. Apa kepalamu baik-baik saja?." Wanita itu bertanya pada putranya jelas menghawatirkan kewarasan si sulung, Suara lain yang bukan milik putranya; jelas perempuan, menyuarakan jawaban cerdas 'Hah' di telephone jelas kebingungan dan Takami memutuskan panggilannya tampa repot-repot mencurigai idntitas sipenjawab telephone lalu kembali memutar nomor lain dan mendekatkan telephonenya ketelinga untuk menelpon. Kali ini untuk putrinya yang sedang tersesat dengan sukses di wilayah utara, wanita itu kembali menanyakan hal yang sama tapi dengan cepat memutuskan panggilannya tanpa menunggu jawaban lain.

Bayi-bayinya masih bisa diselamatkan.

Semoga.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Terima kasih karena sudah membaca.**

 **Jangan lupa kirim beberapa komentar untuk bab baru ini.**

 **Tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa kukatan tentang tidandakanku yang tiba-tiba meringkas kejadian penting di sekirei verse karena seperti yang Naruto katakan; itu tidak istimewa.**

 **Naruto tidak akan banyak mengambil peran dalam kejadian sekirei verse, disini Minato terlalu naif. Seperti yang bisa diharapkan dari gelarnya; Tenshin no Ashikabi.**

 **Minaka sepertinya sangat suka mempermainkan putra sulungnya itu dan Takami seperti tidak pernah khawatir karena Minaka tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti membunuh putra mereka.**

 **Sekian.**


	9. Chapter 9: These Smile : Whole Face it

**Oke...Olalala~**

 **Hey apa kabar... Mina-sama :D**

 **Aku sepertinya akhirnya kembali untuk melanjutkan cerita gaje ini. Akan ada banyak typo, jadi harap maklum karena jariku rada-rada malas mengulang ketikan di hape.**

 **Publish lewat hape juga punya banyak masalah.**

 **Nilai matematikaku turun dengan sangat drastis, tolong doakan agar aku bisa cepat mengatasi masalah itu.**

 **Aku merasa itu akan akan terbunuh sebentar lagi jika aku menunda cerita ini hingga 2 tahun yang akan mendatang.**

 **Aku tahu mungkin beberapa pembaca semakin mengkhawatirkan word yang menyiksa dan alur yang kadang diringkas.**

 **Tapi aku berharap kalian menyukai yang satu ini**

 **Jadi selamat membaca.**

 **Warn: Typographical Everywhere.**

 **Diclaimer; jelas tokohnya bukan milikku.**

 _Sekirei..._

 _Adalah makhluk luar angkasa bertenaga super dengan kode genetik yang mirip dengan manusia._

 _Nama mereka diambil dari burung Wagtail Jepang._

 _Tahun 1999, 20 tahun yang lalu, sebuah pulau tiba-tiba muncul dari laut dekat Jepang; yang dengan cepat di eksplorasi oleh dua mahasiswa, Minaka Hiroto dan Takami Sahashi. Mereka menemukan seorang wanita dewasa bersama delapan embrio dan sembilan puluh sembilan telur yang telah dibuahi._

 _Mereka menyebutnya 'sekirei'._

 _Minaka menggunakan teknologi tinggi dari kapal sekirei untuk mengumpulkan sumberdaya dan kekayaan juga kekuatan untuk membentuk MBI, mengambil alih pulau itu dan menyatakannya sebagai ekstrateritorialitas di bawah kendalinya._

 _S-plan (rencana sekirei) terbentuk setelahnya._

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _Bau amis darah bercampur bau kematian pekat diudara dan tanah basah sisa-sisa hujan memenuhi indra penciumannya yang lebih terlatih jika dibandingkan dengan hidung manusia normal lainnya. Mata birunya yang kosong tanpa ekspresi mengamati sekelilingnya. Nodachi ditangannya di banjiri warna merah darah pekat yang mengalir melewati bilahnya. kondisinya juga tidak lebih baik, darah menciprati jas putih labnya, rambut dan wajahnya dan menjadi noda yang jelas di kaca matanya._

 _Selusin mayat berseragam tentara terbaring mati dikakinya._

" _Bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto-kun?."_ _Suara Minaka bertanya dengan muram melalui earphone yang dipakainya._

" _Semuanya baik-baik saja, Sensei." Jawabnya datar._

" _Kembalilah dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri oke."_

" _Aku mengerti."_

 _Naruto tahu bahwa dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah dengan membantai spesiesnya sendiri. Dia sudah menjadi seorang pembunuh. Tapi tidak masalah, itu adalah bagian dari sifat manusia. Dan tidak ada yang salah dengan bertahan._

 _Remaja pucat enam belas tahun itu menyarungkan pedangnya . Mata birunya dengan dingin menatap kearah lempengan batu dibelakangnya, tepatnya kearah sosok yang bersembunyi dibaliknya, memberi peringatan terakhir sebelum berjalan pergi. Tugasnya untuk mengatasi setiap penyusup yang dikirim dibagian pulau yang tidak terlindungi sudah selesai. Dia bergerak menuju ketempat dimana para muridnya telah bergerak untuk membantai setiap pasukan tentara musuh._

 _Ketika dia tiba dia tidak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dibawahnya adalah medan perang, sebuah pembantaian sepihak, oleh para burung-burung yang mencoba melindungi saudara mereka yang masih tertidur._

 _XXXX_

"Ini hari yang luar biasa!." seorang pria derang rambut putih yang tertata dengan gaya aneh berteriak kelangit sambil berdiri diujung menara untuk mengawasi hamparan luas penjuru Shinto Teito dari segala arah. Dia menyeringgai pada dirinya sendiri, mencondongkan kepalanya saat cahaya memantul dari kaca matanya. Matanya tertuju pada setiap bagian kota dan berseri-seri dengan kembiraan dan kegiraang yang tak terkendali, mengangkat kedua lengannya di masing sisi tubuhnya membentang lebar. Dia menyeringgai, dan kembali berteriak riuh lagi seolah ingin seisi kota mendengarnya.

Seorang wanita berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya, mengabaikan teriakan gila direktur MBI, rokok terselip diantara bibirnya dan bekas luka membentang diatas mata kirinya. Tapi jelas sekali bahwa wanita ramping itu berusaha menekan iritasi dan jijik; tahu bahwa pristiwa aneh ini akan terus berulang. Saat dia melihat kedepan pada kejenakaan pria eksentrik itu dia tidak bisa tidak bertanya-tanya bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, dimana ada fakta bahwa dia pernah jatuh cinta padanya dan kenyataan bahwa pria bodoh itu adalah ayah dari dua anaknya.

Memutuskan bahwa dia sudah muak, wanita itu akhirnya mengambil tindakan terbaik; dengan melempar batu pada atasan konyolnya, untuk menangani situasi. Meleset. Pria itu berbalik seketika dengan mata lebar sebelum menyeringgai.

"Itu tidak baik, Takami-kun." Pria itu berkata, pura-pura patah hati ketika dia berbalik untuk mengawasi kota.

Takami tidak terhibur. "Berhentilah berteriak!." Dia menghembuskan asap dari bibirnya. "Apa kamu akan serius sesekali." Katanya sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Zero one sudah bersayap Takami-kun." Minaka menyatakan dengan ceria, menyengir lebar, menunggu dengan sabar agar Takami segera memproses informasi baru itu.

Takami berdiri, tampak bingung selama beberapa detik dan melihat Minaka mulai tertawa.

"A-APA." Wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tapi... Bagaimana." Suaranya terdengar kebingungan.

Minaka tersenyum lebar saat takami merespon pernyataannya tepat seperti apa yang dia harapkan. Takami tidak akan melemparinya dengan clipboard dan batu ataupun menendangnya dari menara seperti beberapa minggu lalu dalam situasi ini. Berita Zero one yang telah disayapi akan menjadi titik penting yang menentukan jalannya rencana sekirei. Itu bukan masalah kecil yang bisa kamu kesampingkan karena keselamatan dunia dipertaruhkan, Sang Pillar adalah satu-satunya anomali yang bahkan tidak akan mampu dihadapi oleh teknologi MBI. Bagaimanapun teknologi itu dihasilkan dari kapal 'sekirei' itu sendiri. Dan Takami dengan jelas mengetahui konsekuensi yang mulai perdebatkan didepannya.

Minaka tidak pernah berharap kurang dari wanita yang melahirkan kedua anaknya, satu-satunya wanita yang dia cintai. Terlepas dari adanya masalah di keluarganya, dia tidak bisa melakukan peran sebagai ayah untuk sekarang karena tugasnya sebagai game master dan CEO MBI lebih penting. Setelah permainan ini berakhir, Era para Dewa terwujud dan warisannya terus hidup──

Jadi Minaka menyebutkan satu nama pria yang sudah dipastikan memiliki potensi untuk memegang peran puncak terpenting dalam permainan ini.

"Naruto Namikaze"

Takami tidak memerlukan pertanyaan kedua untuk mencari tahu apa maksudnya.

XXXX

 **Mikogami Mansion.**

Mikogami Hayato sekali lagi menemukan dirinya berdiri dilorong didepan kamar Naruto Namikaze; sang kakak. Karena kesopanan yang ditanamkan sejak kecil oleh kedua orangtua dan para pelayan juga sebagai cerminan dari sikapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga elite dan ashikabi selatan, dia mengetuk pintu.

"Kakak bodoh!, sarapan sudah siap!." Hayato berseru, mengetuk pintu dengan keras, cemberut diwajahnya. Tuan muda Mikogami sedang kesal, jadi dia melamppiskannya pada pintu kamar kakaknya yang kebetulan adalah milik dari orang yang membuatnya kesal.

Oke sekarang kenapa itu terjadi?.

Kita semua tahu bahwa Hayato-kun adalah adik manis yang mengagumi sosok tinggi kakaknya yang sebelumnya selalu ada disisinya saat pria dan wanita yang dipanggilnya ayah dan ibu disibukkan oleh pekerjaan membangun imperium bisnis Mikogami inc. Lalu kenapa?. Biarkan kita melewatkan bagian ini dulu.

Jadi, pada dasarnya Hayato dibiarkan berdiri dilorong sebentar, berpikir keras apakah dia harus mendobrak pintu mahoni polos didepannya atau mengerahkan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk dengan sabar menunggu seseorang pucat tertentu agar segera bangun dan membuka pintu. Pilihan pertama sepertinya agak menggoda dan Hayato menyeringgai. Tapi sebelum dia sempat melakukan tindakan dalam rencana jahat batinnya, pintu akhirnya terbuka dengan suara pelan.

Hayato menarik nafas dalam, Mikogami muda akan segera mengatakan sesuatu untuk memulai ceramahnya tentang keterlambatan kakak angkatnya dan bagaimana semua orang dibuat lelah menunggu dimeja makan, lalu perjanjian tradisi suci Mikogami yang mengharuskan anggota keluarga makan bersama di meja makan kecuali jika beberapa keadaan terjadi yang mencegah khadiran anggota tersebut yang harus disaampaikan pada kepala pelayan agar─

Orang yang berdiri didepannya bukanlah Naruto.

Hayato berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

Didepannya, bersandar didepan pintu mahoni yang terbuka adalah sosok dengan set mata cokelat kemerahan yang seharusnya biru menatapnya dengan pandangan setengah terbuka, mungkin lelah, dan rambut ungu yang seharunya pirang tergerai dipunggungnya juga kulit gading sehat menggantikan kulit pucat khas kakaknya.

Hayato segera melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tempatnya berdiri, mencari-cari kemungkinan bahwa dia tersesat dirumahnya sendiri dan telah mengetuk pintu ruangan yang salah. Tapi dia terlalu yakin dengan coretan kertas kanji yang tertempel didinding didekatnya. Kecuali kakaknya entah bagaimana mengecat rambutnya, memakai soft lens, dan Hayato sudah gagal mengenali jenis kelamin kakaknya karena yukata putih kebesaran yang dipakai berantakan oleh sosok asing didepannya dengan jelas sedikit memperlihatkan aset yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki setiap wanita di dadanya dan ada fakta bahwa kakaknya jauh lebih tinggi dari pada orang didepannya.

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kewarasannya, Hayato akhirnya menyatakan hal pertama yang terlintas dikepalannya. "Eh,Kamu... siapa?."

XXXX

Suasana di meja makan Mikogami diisi keheningan. Sepertinya ada tamu tak dikenal yang kini mengambil posisi disamping kanan kursi kepala keluarga yang kosong. Hayato Mikogami sudah mengambil kursi didepannya, sebelah kiri kursi kepala keluarga. Mutsu duduk disamping ashikabinya dengan protektif, tegang dan waspada. Lelaki jangkung itu memaksa dirinya untuk tetap tenang meskipun tangannya tetap diatas pedangnya. Tapi tamu mereka melambaikan tangannya seolah mengusir sesuatu diiudara, dan tersenyum ramah, menawarkan isyarat damai diam-diam yang akhirnya membuat sekirei #05 akhirnya benar-benar tenang.

"Ah... namaku Miya, ashikabiku adalah Naruto Namikaze." Dia memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum ramah ketika mereka semua akhirnya menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

Mata Mutsu melebar, sekirei lain di ruangan itu hanya mengerenyit pada kurangnya informasi tapi acuh karena mungkin tamu mereka ingin menjaga nomornya tetap rahasia. Sementara itu mata Hayato sudah berbinar menatap tamu mereka kagum.

Kakaknya juga adalah seorang ashikabi seperti dia, itu artinya kakaknya akan bergabung dengan permainan ini dan mereka akan bertarung suatu saat nanti karena kakaknya harus mengikuti peraturan yang ditetapkan game master dimana pertarungan akan diharuskan.

Dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir bahwa kakaknya akan menjadi target yang mudah dikalahkan karena dia sudah dengan jelas merasakan tegang dan kewaspadaan dari sekirei terkuatnya seketika saat wanita berambut ungu yang memanggil dirinya Miya itu memasuki ruangan bersamanya. Tidak sulit untuknya menyimpulkan bahwa Mutsu mengenal sekirei baru kakaknya.

Kakaknya adalah mantan ilmuan yang pernah ditugaskan dibawah bimbingan langsung Minaka Hiroto, sang Game Master sendiri. Ada kemungkinan bahwa kakaknya lebih mengetahui banyak hal tentang sekirei. Dan Mutsu juga memanggilnya 'sensei' yang Hayato yakini bukan hanya karena kakaknya adalah ilmuan yang dikenal Mutsu.

Naruto juga sepertinya bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Mutsu seperti terakhir kali. Dan sekarang dia memiliki sekirei yang sangat kuat disampingnya.

Semuanya hal ini membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Permainan ini akan semakin menarik!.

Kakaknya akan menjadi lawan yang tangguh.

Hayato segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kepala pelayan keluarganya.

"Jadi dimana kakakku, Hasegawa-san?." Dia bertanya.

"Naruto-sama mengatakan bahwa beliau akan keluar sebentar, tuan muda." Jelas sang kepala pelayan. "Beliau juga mengatakan bahwa Miya-sama bisa menginap di kamarnya lagi seperti kemarin malam dan beliau berpesan akan kembali setelah makan malam."

Untuk alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, wajah semua orang diruangan itu mulai mengeluarkan warna merah cerah─ kecuali untuk Akitsu, yang penasaran; menatap ke arah tamu mereka yang tersenyum lembut di tempat duduknya. Lalu miasma ungu pekat menyeramkan menyebar di ruangan dan Hannya menakutkan terwujud.

"Ara... apakah ada yang salah?." Dia bertanya dengan senyum manis yang entah bagaimana terlihat sangat mengancam bagi hampir semua orang.

XXXX

Naruto dengan tenang mendudukkan dirinya di tepi sebuah gedung tinggi. Mata biru ceruleannya tanpa ekspresi mengamati bentuk awan-awan mengambang yang berhembus lambat dilangit biru cerah diatasnya. Dia mengenakan kimono dengan pola daun musim gugur, obi merah tua dan haori cokelat gelap tersampir dibahunya. Ditangannya kipas berpanel bajanya mengepak terbuka menutupi wajah pucatnya untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang memaksa masuk ke rentina matanya.

Dia menjentikkan jarinya untuk melipat kipas bajanya saat matanya melihat sosok bayangan mendekat kearahnya dari sisi gedung lain. Hidungnya berkerut dengan nyaman mencium bau kematian yang mengguar seperti jejak dibelakang sosok itu, seorang wanita yang sudah dikenalnya, dengan rambut abu-abu dan satu tangan mencengkram erat ganggang nodachi yang berselubung di pinggang ramping sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih dan ganggang kayu retak dibawah tekanan kekuatan cengkramannya. Wajahnya mengeras.

Mata abu-abu baja yang telah kehilangan ekspresi bosan-ramahnya dan kini menatap tajam kearah mata biru kosong tanpa ekspresi didepannya.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Aku, berpikir mungkin aku bisa menambahkan beberapa pemain ekstra dari Naruto verse ke dunia sekirei. Itu akan menjadi ide bagus, aku bisa memasangkannya dengan beberapa sekirei di daftar yang tidak disebutkan, atau membuat perannya sebagai sampingan seperti yang lain dan tentunya akan membantu pirang favorit kami. Atau mungkin saja aku bisa menambahkan beberapa gadis di Naruto verse untuk dijadikan sekirei.**

 **Ada 108 sekirei dan Sakurako-san (pengarang asli Sekirei) belum pernah menyebutkan semuanya. Oke, mungkin karena itu merepotkan (?).**

 **Abaikan.**

 **Nah pokoknya, aku sangat membutuhkan saran untuk mewujudkan hal itu, tapi ini semua tergantung keadaan yang akan membawa cerita berkembang.**

 **Bagi penggemar NaruMiya, sangat disayangkan bahwa aku sudah memberikan peringkat T ke cerita yang mencegahku untuk menampilkan adegan lebih jauh. Aku akan membiarkan kalian berimajinasi sendiri tentang hal itu XD.**

 **Baiklah, aku rasa aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun. Sungguh :)))**

 **Untuk penggemar NaruKara yang mendorong kalian untuk membaca cerita ini, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Penderitaan mereka mungkin masih panjang. (Tergantung)**

 **Benar sekali, akan ada bab-bab yang masih dalam perjalanan panjang didepan. Begitulah.**

 **Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang berusaha memanjangkan word. Chapter trick treath 1-3 itu memang harus dipisahkan untuk kepentingan Author dan imajinasinya. Biarkan saja tetap seperti itu dan kami semua mencintai Hannya dan Gagak perak kami.**

 **Adios! Ciao!**

 **Akumatsukami Log Out.**

┌▪└ **ⱡ●□Ⱪꙋꜩ ꚌꜾꚒ꙯Ꙡꙣ**


	10. Chapter 10: These Smile: Whole Reach it

_**Selamat datang kembali untuk diriku! Akhirnya laptop dan kepala author gaje ini telah diperbaiki dari virus malas dan bosan yang berlebihan!.**_

 _ **Apa kabar para pembaca!.**_

 _ **Terimakasih pada kalian yang telah mensupport author untuk terus melanjutkan cerita ini. Author terharu, meski keadaan word yang menyedihkan belum bisa teratasi dengan baik.**_

 _ **Benar, cerita telah memasuki season kedua dalam sekirei verse. Bagi kalian yang membuutuhkan informasi dasar tentang sekirei, jangan sungkan untuk segera mencaritahu di google karena cerita ini akan menjadi gaje dalam pandangan umum bagi mereka yang tidak pernah mengikuti cerita sekirei karya Gokurakuin Sakurako dan author tidak akan secara Cuma-Cuma memberikan informasi indah yang bermanfaat.**_

 _ **Author sudah mengumpulkan beberapa informasi penting yang sangat diperlukan, jadi begitulah dan begitulah dan bla bla bla...**_

 **Diclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki hak klaim pada Sekirei maupun Naruto. Gokurakuin Sakurako dan masashi Kishishimoto memang memiliki hak penuh klaim, tapi cerita ini milikku.**

 **Warn; Typo Everywhere, karena author adalah manusia yang tidak bisa terlepas dari salah dan juga dosa serta khilaf yang direncanakan.**

 **Rate; T**

 **Pairing; NaruKaraMiya**

 **~Selamat Membaca~**

Sebelumnya;

 _Naruto dengan tenang mendudukkan dirinya di tepi sebuah gedung tinggi. Mata biru ceruleannya tanpa ekspresi mengamati bentuk awan-awan mengambang yang berhembus lambat dilangit biru cerah diatasnya. Dia mengenakan kimono gading dengan pola daun musim gugur, obi merah tua dan haori cokelat gelap tersampir dibahunya. Ditangannya kipas berpanel bajanya mengepak terbuka menutupi wajah pucatnya untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang memaksa masuk ke rentina matanya._

 _Dia menjentikkan jarinya untuk melipat kipas bajanya saat matanya melihat sosok bayangan mendekat kearahnya dari sisi gedung lain. Hidungnya berkerut dengan nyaman mencium bau kematian yang mengguar seperti jejak dibelakang sosok itu, seorang wanita yang sudah dikenalnya, dengan rambut abu-abu dan satu tangan mencengkram erat ganggang nodachi yang berselubung di pinggang ramping sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih dan ganggang kayu retak dibawah tekanan kekuatan cengkramannya. Wajahnya mengeras._

 _Mata abu-abu baja yang telah kehilangan ekspresi bosan-ramahnya dan kini menatap tajam kearah mata biru kosong tanpa ekspresi didepannya._

X  
X  
X

Rencana sekirei, merupakan kompetisi yang berbahaya dan sangat mematikanꟷpermainan hidup dan mati, yang dibuat oleh CEO MBI, Minaka Hiroto, yang mengaharuskan setiap pasangan ashikabi dan sekirei bertempur dengan pasangan ashikabi dan sekirei yang lain untuk merebutkan posisi teratas sampai hanya ada satu yang tersisa demi mewujudkan Era para Dewa.

Hubungan sekirei dan ashikabi mereka adalah hal yang aneh dan rumit. Menurut logika kamu bisa mengambarkannya seperti hubungan intim, kekasih, sahabat, keluarga, atasan dan bawahan, tuan dan budak, hingga sebuah aliansi.

Bagi Chiho Hidaka, yang sudah kehilangan keluarganya sejak usia muda, rencana sekirei itu memiliki berkah tersendiri pada kehidupannya. Dia bertemu dengan teman yang menjadi maksud dan tujuannya untuk melanjutkan hidupnya; Sekirei no. #10, Uzume.

Dia mencintai Uzume yang selalu ceria berusaha menghiburnya dan mengunjunginya setiap hari di kamar inapnya di rumah sakit. Sebagai ashikabi dari gadis itu dia merasa sangat tidak berguna karena penyakitnya membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Apalagi saat hubungannya dan Uzume sebagai pasangan ashikabi dan sekirei telah mendeteksi berbagai perasaan cemas dan takut dari sekireinya.

Chiho tidak tahu _apa_ , tapi dia yakin bahwa itu pasti disebabkan oleh keadaannya dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia merasa lemah, dia tidak berguna. Dari jendela kamar rumah sakit yang ditempatinya langit luar terlihat sangat biru, awan mengambang, dan beberapa burung terbang bebas. Chiho kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Senyumnya sedikit melebar.

Kilasan pertemuan pertamanya dengan sekirei berambut coklat ceria itu melintas di kepalanya.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Chiho mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela saat suara pintu terbuka dengan deritan pelan terdengar dan seseorang memasuki kamar inapnya. Rambut coklat dan senyum minta maaf diwajah sekireinya. Chiho hanya bisa menawarkan senyumannya, menyambut Uzume, menyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi secara mental.

Semuanya akan _baik-baik_ saja. Pasti.

XXXX

Karasuba melompat-lompat melewati susunan gedung-gedung wilayah Barat Shinto Teito, dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika perasaan aneh tak asing yang menghantuinya beberapa minggu terakhir ini, kemudian dia mempercepat langkahnya dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki area kontruksi yang sepi, sambil mencari-cari sumber suar yang mengganggunya, seakan memohon untuk ditemukan tapi juga secara bersamaan menyuruhnya menjauh.

Dia menemukannya.

Disana duduk di tepi sebuah gedung tinggi, lebih tinggi dari yang lain di daerah itu, seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang diikat dengan ekor kuda rendah, mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit. Dia menahan gemetar aneh dari rapuh dan kemarahan dan meletakkan tangannya di ganggang nodachinya. Panas dan sensasi membakar dalam dirinya. Pria itu menyadari kehadirannya dan berbalik kearahnya. Angin bertiup kencang diudara.

Sesuatu tentang mata biru itu terasa tidak asing baginya dan Karasuba merasakan emosinya berkobar seakan ingin melahapnya. Karasuba bisa dengan jelas mencium bau darah halus yang tersembunyi dengan baik dari arah pria pucat itu. Untuk sesaat Karasuba bisa melihat bayangan ilusi seorang pria lain dengan rambut pirang yang sama menatapnya dengan tatapan geli dan meremehkan dari mata biru dibalik kacamata bundar. Buku jari-jarinya memutih dan ganggang kayu retak dibawah tekanan kekuatan cengkramannya. Wajahnya mengeras, menatap tajam kolam biru kosong yang balik menatap kearahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Karasuba menatap wajah pucat itu, mencatat tidak adanya kaca mata bundar mencurigakan dan sinar geli disana, rambut pirang itu sudah lebih panjang, tidak ada pedang lain di tangannya; hanya kipas aneh dengan ukuran yang tidak biasa. Dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram erat pedangnya zero four akhirnya bertanya.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh?."

XXXX

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh?" Zero four bertanya.

Pria pirang itu menggangguk, masih diam, bahkan tidak terkejut ataupun berkedip sedikitpun saat dia melompati gedung untuk sampai tepat di hadapan pria itu langsung. Itu bukan hal yang biasa; normalnya tidak ada orang yang bisa melompati gedung dengan jarak yang mengesankan tanpa banyak usaha, dan terlalu aneh bagi manusia untuk tidak bereaksi pada tindakannya yang tiba-tiba, pembunuh atau bukan, kecuali jika pria pirang kebetulan adalah seorang ashikabi, karena pria itu jelas bukan sekirei (tidak pernah ada berita tentang mahkluk spritual manapun yang mampu dijelaskan dan diterima oleh logika masa kini selain sekirei (mereka alien); bukan berarti itu bisa diterima dengan mudah oleh akal)

Zero four mendekat."Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ya."

"apakah aku pernah mengenalmu?."

"..."

"..."

Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Karasuba mengarahkan abu-abu bajanya hanya untuk menatap kolam biru mata pria pucat didepannya,mencari-cari sesuatu disana. "Kamu siapa?" Katanya, suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar.

Pria pirang pucat itu mengarahkan wajahnya kembali menghadap langit.

"Jadi kamu tidak mengingatku, Karasuba."

Bukan Zero four, bukan Gagak kecil, tanpa sufix apapun. Pria pucat itu menyapanya dengan menyebut namanya dengan suara datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dan dia tidak tersenyum. Karasuba merasakan cengkraman pada pedangnya melonggar dan dia menunduk, rambut membayangi wajahnya.

Angin bergerak ringan diudara

Karasuba melesat dengan tangan terulur, mengenggam pedang, mengarahkan bilahnya kearah pria pucat yang terlihat tidak memperhatikan didepannya. Pria itu mengangkat kipasnya dengan cepat untuk memblokir serangan marah Karasuba dan menahannya dengan kedua tangan sebelum melompat mundur sambil menghindari ayunan nodachi panjang dengan tenang ke belakang.

Karasuba melompat mengejarnya, menebas diagonal kearah lawannya. Dia menahan diri, tentu saja, dia harus melakukannya jika tidak gedung tempatnya dan si pirang itu bertarung akan berubah menjadi puing-puing. Zero four tidak ingin Takami memberinya ceramah tentang fenomena kehancuran gedung dikota meskipun daerah tempatnya ini lebih sepi. Tapi hanya menunggu waktu saja sampai amarahnya meningkat dan sabetan pedangnya mulai mengiris-iris beton keras dan untuk memperparah situasi, keadaan pria asing yang relatif hampir tidak terluka berhasil membuatnya kesal.

"Kutanya siapa kau?!" Zero four mendesis marah dan menyerang lagi. Pria pucat itu melepaskan gelombang sayatan angin solid dari kipas baja ditangannya. Karasuba hanya menepisnya tanpa usaha dan maju untuk melanjutkan serangannya, sayatan pedangnya hanya berhasil memberikan goresan bersih pada pipi lawannya, dia harus mundur dari jangkauan tendangan kaki pria itu dan berdiri beberapa meter didepannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba."Pria itu berkata datar sambil menarik kakinya dari udara. Dia berdiri tegak , tangannya teracung menodongkan kipas bajanya yang terlipat, sekarang rusak, kearah sekirei berambut abu-abu didepannya. "jangan menyerang tanpa alasan. Apalagi dengan gerakan setengah-tengah seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu." Zere four tetap ditempatnya, menatapnya dengan pegangan erat pada ganggang pedangnya. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera menyerang pria pirang itu.

"Apa yang kamu khawatirkan, Karasuba." Itu bukan pertanyaan. "Kamu kuat Karasuba. Tapi kamu yang sekarang belum bisa membunuhku."

Dia menyentakkan kipas bajanya."Sama seperti kamu belum pernah bisa membunuh Yumeꟷ

Sekirei berambut perak itu tersentak marah dan menyerang bahkan sebelum pria pucat didepannya sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia meluncurkan dirinya ke pria itu, menyematkannya ke dinding dengan keras dan menempatkan bilah tajam pedangnya ke leher pucatnya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Zero four bisa mendengar dengan jelas bunyi tulang rusuk rapuh pria pucat itu retak dan dia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"jangan main-main denganku!." Karasuba menggeram dengan tatapan tajam. Rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya dan dia membenci perasaan itu, tangannya bergetar, mengenggam erat pedang didepan pria pucat yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, seolah menantangnya untuk melanjutkan tindakannya.

Yume adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan apa yang setiap orang bisa sebut 'teman' untuk Karasuba sebelum sekirei takdir itu memilih mengorbankan dirinya, inti sekireinya, jiwanya, untuk menyelamatkan #88 Musubi. Hal itu tidak pernah membantu Zero four dalam hal apapun selain menambahkan dan memupuk kebencian pada dirinya.

Rahang Karasuba mengepal erat, dia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih nyata menusuk-nusuk tangannya, Tsuka dari pedangnya sudah hampur robek hingga bilah Nakago mampu melukainya karena cengkramannya, tangannya sedikit berdarah dibalik sarung tangannya. Bukan berarti dia peduli. Dia menatap langsung kearah kolam biru kosong itu. Bau darah pria itu memenuhi indra penciumannya, dan itu terasa tidak asing, bau yang dikenalnya dengan baik dari masa lalu yang tidak bisa di ingatnya. Jauh sebelum dia mengenal sekirei takdir Yume, milik orang yangꟷ

"Aku Naruto." Wajah pria itu netral, tanpa ekspresi. "Kamu lengah, Karasuba." Dia menyeringgai dan Karasuba hanya mampu tertegun diam dengan mata terbelak saat genggamannya tiba-tiba tersasa kosong dan nodachinya melayang jauh, terlempar ke belakangnya dari atap gedung berantakan itu dalam satu gerakan.

XXXX

 **Mikogami Mansion.**

Miya dengan baik bisa melihat pemandangan indah dari jingga matahari terbenam melalui balkon kamar ashikabinya. Tenang dan membuatnya nyaman dengan aroma kehadiran ashikabinya disekelilingnya, memenuhi ruangan, pengingat bahwa dia benar-benar menerima sayap dari pengawas, handler, dan guru; anak laki-laki berani aneh pendiam dengan pesona yang tidak bisa dia mengerti sebelumnya dan dia cintai, Ashikabinya, Naruto Namikaze.

Zero one menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan kembali menatap langit jingga diatasnya. Tangannya dengan tenang mencengkram cangkir tehnya. Sangat berhati-hati agar tidak memecahkannya. Dia bisa merasakan seluruh penghuni rumah besar Mikogami bergerak disekelilingnya dan titik-titik kecil sinar jejak sekirei ditempat itu berkedip malu-malu, menyebar.

Ikatannya dengan Naruto menghubungkannya dengan perasaan peringatan yang jelas bahwa keamanan ashikabinya sedanng dipertanyakan. Miya memejamkan matanya, keningnya berkerut sebentar sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Dia menyesap tehnya.

Sore itu terlalu tenang untuk seleranya.

XXXX

Sanada Nishi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Disuatu waktu dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan para sekirei manisnya sebelum dia harus pergi untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan beberapa soda, di waktu berikutnya dia merasakan pertempuran hebat di dekatnya, jadi dia bergegas mencari sumbernya. Apa yang dia temukan membuat darahnya berdesir dan dia dengan terpesona mengawasi pertempuran didepan matanya. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang bertengkar diatas puncak gedung tinggi itu, tapi jelas keduanya bukan manusia dimatanya.

Sanada tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan batinnya yang bersorak menyuruhnya untuk melihat pertarungan dari dekat, tapi pikiran rasional di sudut kepalanya dan instingnya menjerit menyuruhnya menjauh segera dari sana.

Ada dua orang, salah satunya menggunakan pedang panjang dan mengenakan sebuah setelan tradisional Jepang berupa haori abu-abu gelap dan kimono modern dengan rambut abu-abu yang diikat ekor kuda lawannya adalah seorang yang menggunakan sejenis kipas ꟷjika dia mempercayai matanyaꟷ sebagai senjata dan juga menggunakan setelan tradisional Jepang berupa haori cokelat gelap dan kimono tradisonal dengan rambut pirang panjang Yang sepertinya cukup puas diam ditempat dengan menghindari dan memblokir setiap rentetan kombinasi serangan marah si kepala perak.

Mereka bertarung sambil beberapa kali berbicara, ada saat dimana mereka bertarung dengan santai dan tidak berbahaya seperti spar pada umumnya (mungkin), tapi kemudian segera berubah menjadi pertarungan dengan tujuan untuk saling membunuh. Mereka meningkatkan kecepatan mereka, saling berhadapan dengan gerakan terecana dan sempurna, ketika salah satu dari mereka menyerang maka yang lainnya akan maju untuk bertahan dan mundur untuk menunggu kesempatan. Bunyi benturan logam dan ayunan gelombang suara terdengar dengan sangat jelas diudara. Sanada menggigil ketika dia merasakan intensitas pertempuran keduanya dari tempatnya berdiri (bersembunyi).

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa seorang dengan pedang akan segera menyapu keberadaannya tanpa pertanyaan dan firasatnya yang lain mengatakan bahwa seorang dengan kipas itu jauh lebih berbahaya.

Mereka adalah monster.

Sanada tidak pernah tahu berapa lama dia bersembunyi untuk mengamati pertempuran kedua kombatan itu ketika dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mejauh dari medan pertempuran. Lagi pula ketiga sekirei kecilnya pasti sudah mulai khawatir karena dia sepertinya menghilang cukup lama.

XXXX

Kaos putih, jaket kulit dan celana jeans lusuh, rambut cokelat berantakan, dan penampilan tidak rapi. Seo Kaoru adalah contoh sempurna dari jenis pria pengangguran kasar, tidak memiliki otak, dan keras kepala, pemalas, dan juga sangat tidak beruntung. dengan kata lain; pria sampah tidak berguna, menurut definisi Miya. Dan dia adalah seorang freelancer berusia dua puluh lima tahun dengan motto hidup "Kami menyelesaikan masalah anda dengan harga."Pada saat yang bersamaan, dia adalah ashikabi resmi dari sekirei kembar #11 Hikari dan #12 Hibiki. Keduanya adalah sekirei tipe pengguna petir dan di paksa tinggal hidup berkecukupan dibawah standar bersama ashikabi mereka yang luar biasa tidak berguna.

Seo Kaoru sudah sangat sering mendengar komentar orang lain tentang dirinya tapi pendirian hidupnya terlalu teguh untuk goyah. Dia tidak peduli itu terdengar baik atau tidak karena itu bukan masalahnya. Dia hidup dan masih akan hidup untuk melihat hari esok.

Baiklah, Dia sepertinya harus meminjam (meminta) beberapa beras dan bahan makanan lagi untuk menopang kehidupannya dan kedua sekirei dibawah lindungannya untuk hari esok pada hannya menakutkan berkedok malaikat polos tertentu di penginapan Izumo beberapa kali karena kekurangannya atau dia akan berakhir menjadi 'Seo panggang' mengingat intensitas petir Hikari dan Hibiki yang cukup membakar dan sangat menyengat karena gagal memberi mereka apa yang mereka butuhkan. Hidup tidak pernah adil dalam pandangan Seo Kaoru.

Itulah kenapa sekarang dia berdiri dengan didampingi kedua sekireinya yang mengenakan seragam tempur sekirei mereka, didepan masuk sebuah rumah mewah trasdisonal jepang, berniat dan bersiap untuk menemui klien mereka. Pekerjaan ini cukup menjajikan untuk membuanya mendapatkan upah luar biasa agar kehidupannya dimasa depan akan menjadi lebih baik untuk beberapa waktu.

Seorang pria setengah baya dengan dasi dan jas pinguin rapi membuka pintu dan memandangnya dengan iritasi yang jelas di mata abu-abu pekatnya sebelum menggangguk anggun.

" Silahkan ikuti saya, Seo Kaoru-sama."

Dan Seo tidak tahu apakah dia harus memberi pria itu tepuk tangan karena berhasil mengetahui identitasnya tanpa bertanya atau mengacunkan jempol karena keprofesialisme pria itu yang sudah dengan sukses memanggilnya dengan sebutan kehormatan tak bercela tanpa terlihat merasa iritasi atau jijik seperti sebelumnya saat dia mengekor dibelakangnya bersama Hikari dan Hibiki di sampingnya.

Jalan panjang dari koridor luas yang mereka lewati sangat mengesankan dan mereka segera dihadapkan pada seorang pria muda dengan pipa panjang ditangannya, rambut pirang berantakan, berkulit tan mengenakan kimono oranye gelap dengan corak daun maple elegan yang terbuka, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya, duduk santai dikelililngi bantal empuk dan bersandar pada wanita berambut biru dengan mata levender yang jelas tidak nyaman dengan posisinya karena kehadiran mereka, terbukti dengan rona merah dan raut gugup panik manis diwajahnya. Untuk sesaat Seo kembali mengutuk dunia pada ketidak adilan hidupnya.

Pria muda itu bangun dengan enggan tapi menyeringgai langsung kearah Seo dan mendekat dengan gerakan paling bersahabat yang seharusnya tidak pernah dilakukan oleh seorang ningrat pada seorang rakyat jelata.

"Namaku Namikaze Menma, aku ingin kamu menemukan kakakku!."

XXXX

Suara telphone berdering memenuhi ruangan biru penuh rak buku dari sebuah apartemen mewah sederhana. Seorang pria dengan rambut raven dengan jengkel megangkat ganggang telephon rumah itu dan dia menghela nafas saat suara gadis yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar dari ganggang telephone...

'Halo Sasuke-kun'

"Sakura."

'dimana kamu sekarang sasuke-kun?'

"Indonesia."

'Menma memberitahuku bahwa kamu akan berkunjung ke Teito'

"Hn."

'Eeh.. padahal aku akan ke Indonesia untuk menjemputmu!'

"Hn."

'Kenapa tidak bisa?, hei Sasuke-kun...'

"Hn."

'Menma bilang, Naruto-san juga ada di Teito. Kurasa dia tidak berbohong, aku bahkan sudah memesan tiket pesawat ke Jepang. Hei Sasuke-kun...Eh TUNggu jangan ditutup! Sasuke-kun!'

Ttuuuuut tuutꟷ

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **Terimakasih karena telah meluangkan waktu kalian yang berharga untuk membaca cerita ini.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Meet and Fight

_**Yassajarapukabura**_

 **Salam sejahtera untuk kita semua. Tidak banyak hal yang ingin saya sampaikan kali ini tapi terima kasih atas review yang dengan murah hati kalian sampaikan untuk menghibur hati author ini seperti yang sudah-sudah.**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.**

 _ **~Selamat Membaca~**_

 **Gedung Utama MBI.**

Dua hari telah berlalu. Takami Sahashi menemukan fakta penting bahwa gedung cabang bekas di area kontruksi wilayah barat Shinto Teito sudah hampir lenyap dibelah menjadi beberapa potongan , dia harus mengirim beberapa orang untuk menambahkan bom disana-sini agar bisa merobohkannya sepenuhnya. Dia juga harus mengarang beberapa cerita pendek imajinatif dan kreatif untuk menyakinkan masyarakat umum sekitar agar mencegah timbulnya kepanikan dan kekacauan lebih jauh. Pelakunya adalah dua orang yang sangat dia kenal, yang tentu saja sudah meninggalkan tempat kejadian tanpa jejak. Oh dia juga harus membungkam beberapa saksi mata yang sempat melihat ataraksi lompat seseorang tertentu.

Karasuba tidak dalam kondisi yang lebih baik, sekirei hitam tiba di gedung MBI sore itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang seolah menampilkan ancaman kematian kepada publik sehingga dengan efektif mencegah komentar apapun atas penampilannya yang tidak biasa; cukup acak-acakan dengan jelaga hasil pertempuran, meski sepertinya tubuhnya bebas dari luka fatal dengan pengecualian beberapa goresan menyinggung di beberapa tempat.

Takami memiliki seribu satu ide tentang apa yang menyebabkan penurunan mood zero four yang luar biasa serius, yang hampir semuanya melibatkan oleh seorang pria pirang sakit-sakitan tertentu yang saat ini kemungkinan keberadaannya tidak diketahui pasti.

Takami dan semua orang memilih jalur aman dengan membiarkan gadis itu memiliki semua hal yang dia butuhkan, waktu dan tempat. Karena bahkan Natsuo Ichinomi yang karismatik sudah dipastikan tidak akan bisa menjadi solusi yang dibutuhkan untuk mendinginkan amarah sang Zero four.

Ini semua karena orang itu terlibat.

Naruto Namikaze, atau Naruto Namikaze Mikogami, anak itu pernah menjadi bagian MBI, langsung pada bagian paling sensitif dari rencana sekirei. Penelitian, uji coba, dan pembunuhan. Anak itu memegang rahasia yang bahkan tidak bisa digapai Takehito Asama dan Minaka Hiroto. Sudah lebih dari beberapa tahun belalu sejak dia meninggalkan MBI dan sekarang dia kembali tiba-tiba.

Fakta yang dia dengar dari Minaka bahwa Naruto Namikaze sudah menyayapi Zero One, Miya, sebenarnya sudah ada dalam ramalannya sejak lama. Tapi itu semua terlalu tiba-tiba, dimulai dari tindakannya pada sayap sekirei pertamanya , pengunduran dirinya di masa lalu dan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, harus ada alasan masuk akal dibalik semua hal itu. Naruto Namikaze yang Takami tahu hanyalah anak bebal dengan data statifikasi roman zero persen. Tidak salah lagi, anak itu memang punya 'bakat', akan tetapi...

Takami mengambil nafas panjang.

Sekarang, dia perlu melaporkan semuanya pada atasan eksentriknya yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui tentang kondisi 'unik' kali ini. Dia berjalan melewati lorong panjang dan sesekali menyapa beberapa pekerja saat dia berjalan melewati mereka. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk sampai didepan pintu besar kantor milik sang direktur MBI.

Takami membuka pintu pelan dan masuk hanya untuk mendapati atasannya, direktur sah perusahaan Mid Bio Informatics, Minaka Hiroto, seperti biasanya menikmati dirinya sendiri dengan menyusun rencana praktis yang akan menambah tingkat permainan konyolnya di meja kerjanya. Takami gagal memperhatikannya sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya ada tambahan kehadiran seseorang tertentu dengan rambut pirang, jelas seorang pria, sedang bersantai di kursi tepat didepan meja kerja Minaka. Mata biru licik menghadapnya dengan senyuman bosan dan Takami berhasil menjatuhkan batang rokok yang sebelumnya terselip rapi di bibirnya ke lantai...

 _Speak of the Devil!_

.

Butuh sedikit jeda waktu yang sehat sebelum Takami maju lurus kedepan, meminta penjelasan. "Naruto!"

"Hm, ada apa. Sahashi-san?" menanyakan apa yang salah. Sisa-sisa stres yang menumpuk di Tuakami akibat ledakan rantai kekacauan baru-baru ini terbendung dengan susah payah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Sang wakil direktur mulai menuntut penjelasan dengan desisan berbahaya dibawah nafasnya.

"Minaka mengundangku kemari." Pernyataan itu adalah jerami terakhir seiring suara Ashikabi terkuat yang berdering polos, tak terpengaruh. Jelas tidak membantu.

Dalam hitungan detik, kambing hitam: Minaka Hiroto, mendapatkan kerusakan serius dari dampak murka Takami Sasashi. Tidak ada yang berani menegur Office violent sang wakil direktur selama sisa hari itu.

Namikaze Naruto sekali lagi keluar dari kekacauan tanpa menderita kerugian apapun.

XXXX

Mata abu-abu menyempit menatap foto di tangannya, Seo Kaoru kembali menatat kearah pria berambut pirang didepannya, kliennya.

Dia hanya memiliki informasi terbatas tentang pria pirang itu.

Namanya Namikaze Menma, seorang pengusaha dan direktur muda dari salah satu cabang perusahaan kolosal Senju inc. yang bergerak dalam bidang operasi bisnis transportasi paling berpengaruh di seluruh Jepang sejak delapan dekade terakhir.

Seo kembali menatap foto itu, pada gambar seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sebahu yang terlihat pucat, menatap kearah kamera dengan tatapan bosan dari mata biru kusam yang lelah dan tidak puas. Anak itu mungkin berusia tidak lebih dari delapan tahun, kulitnya pucat, dan memakai baju berwarna biru polos yang sepertinya merupakan seragam khas rumah sakit, dia duduk tenang diatas kursi roda dengan buku dipangkuannya dan dilatar belakangi oleh beberapa bonsai dan dinding batu buatan. Anak laki-laki dalam foto itu adalah kakak dari Namikaze Menma yang harus mereka temukan.

"Jadi begitu, anda ingin kami menemukan 'kakak' anda."

Freelancer berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu mengela nafas.

"Namikaze, berapa usia kakakmu?." Seo berusaha bertanya dengan nada tersopan yang bisa dikerahkannya, lembut.

"Maaf, hanya itu yang kami miliki." Menma Namikaze tersenyum minta maaf padanya dengan tulus.

...

Pada dasarnya mereka di minta untuk menemukan seorang pria berusia dua puluh tahunan lebih yang hilang lebih dari satu dekade hanya dengan nama dan ciri khas dasarnya. Seo merasa perlu membenturkan kepalanya di tembok terdekat, dia ingin mundur dan mengatakan bahwa itu mustahil untuk dilakukan, memangnya ada berapa banyak pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru yanng tinggal di Shintou Teito?, seribu?!.

Ah, tapi uang muka itu sangat pas dikantongnya, dan lagi setiap biaya pencarian akan di tanggung.

Menghela nafas, Seo kembali memperhatikan foto yang diberikan klien muda kaya rayanya. Foto itu masih terlihat baru dan sepertinya sudah dirawat dengan baik. Kliennya mengatakan bahwa anak dalam foto itu adalah kakaknya, lebih tepatnya kembaran dari kliennya. Dengan informasi itu, dia hanya bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka sepertinya kurang lebih mirip. Dan Namikaze Menma sudah mengkonfirmasinya dengan mengatakan bahwa itu memang benar, untuk mempermudah beberapa hal kliennya juga menjelaskan tentang kondisi kesehatan kakaknya itu yang kurang baik dan mungkin benar-benar lemah, jadi Seo mungkin bisa mulai mencarinya di beberapa rumah sakit. Jika cukup beruntung, mereka mungkin akan segera menemukan namanya dalam daftar pasien.

Ada beberapa hal mencurigakan yang tidak dimengerti Seo, hal yang tidak bisa dia uraikan. Seperti fakta bahwa seharusnya seorang dengan ranking hidup tinggi layaknya kliennya pasti memiliki beberapa koneksi ayang bisa membuatnya segera menemukan sang 'kakak'. Dan lagi, apa untungnya mencari orang yang di kabarkan hilang lebih dari satu dekade, terutama jika orang tersebut seharusnya sudah bisa dianggap meninggal menurut hukum perdata 'jepang'.

Tapi itu bukan masalahnya. Dia hanya dibayar untuk menemukan orang ini, seorang pria muda berusia dua puluh tahunan lebih yang merupakan kakak kembar dari kliennya.

Namikaze Naruto

Nama itu cukup unik, seolah berteriak tentang orang tua gila mana yang memberikan anaknya nama dari salah satu toping ramen konyol.

Seo hanya berharap siapapun pria yang sebelumnya adalah anak delapan tahun di foto itu tidak terlalu putus asa untuk mengubah namanya. Sehingga mempersulit pencarian Seo.

...

Tapi rasanya nama itu juga tidak terlalu asing. Dimana dia pernah mendengarnya?

...

Untuk tambahan, Kliennya juga mengatakan bahwa dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang mencari keberadaan kakak kembarnya.

XXXX

Mata cokelat kemerahan Miya menatap diam Ashikabinya yang duduk disisi ranjang sambil membaca beberapa dokumen catatan penting, yukata yang dipakainya tidak bisa menutupi ikatan perban putih yang membalut leher, tangan dan dadanya dari tatapan Miya yang khawatir.

Naruto tidak peduli dengan kondisinya. Bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

.

"Ada apa Miya?."

"Sensei..." Miya menggerakkan bibirnya ragu

"apa kamu khawatir?"

Sambil menggeleng sedikit, Miya menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil buku di rak, agak merasa nyaman saat dia melihat ashikabinya menganguk dari sudut matanya.

.

 _Angin berhembus dengan kencang di daratan yang terkoyak, Zero One menyarungkan katananya dengan desisan pelan. Menurunkan kewaspadaannya yang terpicu karena kemunculan handlernya yang tiba-tiba._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Namikaze?." Dia bertanya ketika pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya tanpa izin._

 _Pertanyaannya sebelumnya jelas diabaikan oleh si kepala pirang._

" _Chofu, Urainka, Lance, dan Ohio..."_ si pirang _tersenyum ke langit, Biru membentang dengan kapas awan yang melintas._

" _Hey Miya, apa menurutmu langit hari ini terlihat damai?"_

 _Miya tidak mengerti, itu bukan pertanyaan._

 _Miya tidak tahu_

 _Dia tidak mengerti_

 _Didepan mereka adalah medan perang, lautan darah dan gundukan mayat bankai besi puluhan tank dan helikopter yang terbakar. tapi saat itu langit terlihat bersih, biru dan indah seperti biasanya._

 _Naruto Namikaze tersenyum dengan senyuman dingin, terlihat angkuh dan percaya diri dengan mata biru berkilat yang anehnya beku juga..._

 _Kenapa saat itu dadanya terasa sesak dan pemuda disampingnya terasa jauh_

.

"...Miya?"

"Naru-to..." Miya menghentikan tangannya membalik buku ditangannya dan menghadap ke arah ashikabinya yang menatap kearahnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Gagak itu hanya sedikit lebih kuat dari yang kuingat."

Karasuba. _Tentu saja_.

Ashikabinya menerima luka-lukanya bukan karena dia terlalu sombong atau mulai berkarat dan ceroboh dalam pertempuran. Zero Four hanya semakin _kuat._ Bagaimanapun gadis itu bukan manusia terlepas dari perwujudannya yang sangat manusiawi. Zero four adalah Sekirei, Ashikabi mereka adalah manusia yang memiliki batasan dan mengalami pelemahan secara signifikan karena kondisinya yang tidak memadai sementara Zero four mengalami perkembangan kekuatan dan penyembuhan cepat. Jadi Zero one, Miya dipaksa menggantungkan kepalanya cemad setiap saat karena Naruto tersenyum acuh dan melambai tanpa niat dari tempat duduknya, menyuruhnya untuk membuang seluruh isi pikiran tentang menghawatirkan hal itu lembut dengan mengandalkan posisinya sebagai Ashikabi.

Itu kotor, tapi tidak ada cara lain untuk mencegah Zero one dari melompat kearah gagak yang amnesia untuk pertarungan berat sebelah yang diyakinkan mampu merobek bumi.

"Sekarang, ayo buat rencana untuk game akhir sekirei."

Mereka akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya.

XXXX

 **Izumo inn.**

Minato sahashi menarik nafas lega, merenggangkan tubuhnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai tatami dengan senyuman puas diwajahnya. Dia memeringkan tubuhnya, sedikit berguling ke samping sebelum mengadapkan kepalanya ke langit-langit kayu diatasnya. Di akhirnya sudah selesai membersihkan seluruh ruangan.

Wajah polos dengan mata cokelat muda besar memenuhi pandangannya "Ah... Ternyata kamu disini Minato-san!"

Minato Tersentak, lalu bangkit dengan panik.

"E-EH! Musubi... chan"

Pria dua puluh tahunan yang gagal mendaftar kuliah dua kali berturut itu mengelus dadanya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang sekali lagi diuji.

"Hehe, Apa yang kamu inginkan untuk makan malam nanti?"

XXXX

.

"Oya-san belum kembali juga ya..."

"Jangan khawatir Minato. Oya-dono menginap ditempat temannya untuk malam ini"

"Tsukiumi, apa 'teman' yang kamu maksud itu Namikaze-san."

"..."

"Ooh! Mungkinkah 'menginap' yang kamu maksud itu...Ooh!"

"Ap-apa Kazehana san"

"Fufufu mungkin saja kan"

"M-matsu san!"

Kring kring kring

"Ah ada telephon"

"Musubi-chan"

"Tunggu dulu! Musubi, jangan angkat telꟷ

.

"Moshi-moshi"

'...'

"Ah...Oya-sama"

.

"""" **Onore Author""""**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jadi pada dasarnya author lebih nyaman mengambar dan melukiskan ekspresi karakter lewat manga tapi kurang mampu jadi...**

 **Kumohon jangan bunuh aku.**


	12. Chapter 12: Waves of Memory

**Okaaaaay... I am Come Back**

 **Maafkan aku karena membolos selama beberapa bulan. Tapi jiwaku sedang dipincut oleh banyaaaaak sekali anime keren dan dengan rela marathon untuk menonton mereka semua. Bagi yang menantikan cerita ini, aku sangat senang. Waktu senggangku sempit, belum lagi ada persiapan ujian ini dan itu meskipun aku belum mulai belajar dengan serius. Meski begitu aku tidak bisa menjanjikan update cepat seperti sebelumnya setelah ini.**

 **Terima kasih telah ikut ke dunia fantasyku yang gaje ini.**

 **Hak cipta cerita ini bukan milikku.**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 _Namikaze Naruto secara harfiah lebih kecil dari mereka semua, bahkan dengan semua kekuatan di tubuh itu. Mereka berpikir dia tidak terkalahkan. Karasuba secara pribadi memastikan hal itu saat dia terus di kalahkan dalam duel dengan satu atau lain cara. Miya juga memberikan konstribusi dengan konfirmasi bahwa dia masih kesulitan menang dari pria pucat itu. tentu saja ... tanpa kekuatan sekireinya._

 _Tapi kemudian, pria yang sama jatuh sakit. Sakit, dia terlihat sekarat, hampir tidak hidup, dan bahkan sangat lemah._

 _Karasuba bisa membunuhnya setiap saat. Dia tidak perlu melakukannya, pria itu terlihat seolah dia akan disakiti hanya dengan mencoba bergerak. Naruto tidak bergerak. Tenang ditempat tidurnya dia sudah layak disebut mayat. Dia demam, batuk, kulit pucatnya semakin pucat dan dia terlihat serapuh kertas._

 _Lemah._

 _Karasuba meragukan bahwa itu adalah pria yang sama dengan pria yang mengalahkan dan memberinya banyak intruksi di lapangan._

 _Hari itu dia mengetahui rahasia bahwa Naruto Namikaze memiliki kelemahan._

 _Kelemahan yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk dimiliki oleh orang seperti dia._

 _Kemudian untuk saat itu Zero four berhasil memahami bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah jenis makhluk yang sama dengan makhluk lemah yang hampir setiap hari dia potong dengan pedangnya semata-mata hanya untuk hiburan kecilnya._

 _Bisa-bisanya dia dikalahkan oleh mahkluk seperti itu!._

 _Dadanya terasa sesak dan dia kesulitan bernafas. Dia tidak ingat apa yang dia lakukan setelahnya tapi dia tahu karena beberapa peneliti dan petugas yang sering dia lewati ketika melenggang di koridor mulai belajar menjaga jarak darinya, mereka terus membisikkan tentang sesuatu dengan nada takut dan cemas di belakang punggungnya._

 _Kemudian, dia melihatnya... sebongkah karang seukuran gunung yang dia ingat pernah ada terbelah. Tercabik-cabik dengan cara yang tidak halus dan menyisakan pemandangan megah dari sebuah kehancuran yang mempesona._

 _Semua petunjuk dan bukti itu berbicara terlalu banyak padanya._

XXXX

Karasuba berjalan melintasi lorong dengan langkah lebar, hampir berlari saat dia menemukan targetnya di garis penglihatannya. Gadis itu dengan cepat menyerbu masuk dan mendorong targetnya ke dinding, dia agak mengabaikan ringisan dan beberapa suara yang terdengar seperti beberapa tulang rusuk yang patah dan dinding yang retak, memberikan target yang sekarang korbannya ciuman berantakan dan buru-buru. Sayap hitam berkedip pelan di belakang punggungnya.

Melepaskan targetnya seketika, Karasuba diam untuk waktu yang lama sebelum berkedip dan hilang dari tempatnya berdiri dalam sekejap.

.

.

Pikirannya tidak koheren. Dia merasa berantakan.

Aneh

Semuanya terasa lepas

Hilang

Ada disana, pria pucat dengan senyum meremehkan, geli, menusuk-nusuk kebagaannya. Tapi dia anehnya merasa hangat, lega melihat keberadaannya?

Zero four sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Sebuah rasa nyaman.

Wajah yang seharusnya dia tahu dan kenal ada di depannya saat itu. Ingatan yang tidak dia ingat berkedip, muncul ke permukaan. Akhirnya dia merasa punya kesempatan untuk tahu...

Tapi kemudian, yang dilakukannya adalah mengacungkan pedangnya dan hampir membunuh pria itu. anehnya Karasuba tidak terkejut saat pria itu mampu menghindari ayunan pedangnya dengan lancar, dan dia bergerak dengan naluri seolah mengenali bagaimana kemudian pria itu akan berkeliling, menari menghindar dan bertahan tanpa bahkan sekalipun benar-benar mencoba menyerang Sekirei hitam.

Karasuba berhasil memenangkan darah pertama dan kedua kemudian yang ketiga begitupun dengan keempat tapi setiap pukulan kipas baja itu menyakitkan dan dia terus melihat senyum di wajah pria itu.

Dia yakin dia marah karena sesuatu yang dia tahu telah dia pendam. Zero four menginginkan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan di benaknya dan pria itu benar tentang sikapnya yang setengah-setengah.

Ketika mereka mengambil beberapa jeda dia memperhatikan fasad tenang pria itu dengan frustasi, memar diperutnya terasa sangat sakit, dia dipenuhi adrenalin.

Zero Four maju dengan kecepatan menyilaukan dan menyerang.

Tarian mereka berakhir ketika panggung yang mereka pijak tidak lagi mampu menerima kerusakan lain.

XXXX

Jika Asama Miya telah menjadi objek tak bergerak selama bertahun-tahun dan hal yang sama bisa di katakan untuk Namikaze Naruto. Konfrotasi dengan salah satu dari mereka adalah bencana. Rencana bunuh diri instan. Kemudian semuanya menjadi semakin rumit dingan keduanya bersama.

Takami merenungkan dengan serius fakta bahwa sebenarnya lebih mudah untuk berurusan dengan Namikaze Naruto daripada Asama Miya. Pria muda itu adalah orang yang cukup santai dan agak membantu juga karena ia secara pribadi mengenal pria itu dimasa lalu tapi di saat yang sama meninggalkan rasa pahit dimulutnya dan perasaan tak nyaman untuk melihat kembali sosok anak didik yang dulu ia tahu berubah menjadi pria asing yang tidak cukup dikenalnya saat ini.

Menutup file ditangannya, dia dengan nafas lelah mengangkat wajah untuk memperhatikan wajah asing tapi juga tak asing dengan rumpun rambut pirang liar dan mata biru, kulit tan dan senyum menyenangkan pria yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Namikaze Naruto di pikirannya beberapa saat lalu.

Yang ini cukup muda, namanya Namikaza Menma dan terlihat begitu bersahabat, cerah dan hampir menyilaukan dengan kemeja oranye dan dasi merah. Pria menatap kearahnya dengan serius, mungkin lebih tepatnya kearah Namikaze lain yang sudah sangat dia kenal yang sedang menyeruput secangkir _earl grey_ tepat di samping kursi yang di dudukinya.

Namikaze yang lebih muda tidak sendirian, dia ditemani sosok Seo Kaoru beserta sekirei-sekireinya dan seorang gadis pemalu dengan mata levender yang mendudukkan diri di meja terpisah tak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Takami dengan sadar mengabaikan setiap kali dia menemukan beberapa dari keempatnya menggerakkan kepala mencoba mengintip dan mendengar dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Menu raksasa yang menutupi wajah mereka tidak cukup untuk membodohi Takami. Bukan berarti itu penting.

Takami bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia terjebak dengan situasi ini.

 _To be Continued_

 **XXXX**

 **Jadi beginilah akhirnya...**

 **Aku sudah banyak membuat masalah jadi amu harus menyelesaikan semua itu sebelum menutup cerita.**

 **Kejelasan tentang situasi Menma dan Naruto serta elemen lainnya akan di jelaskan pada chapter berikutnya.**

 **Sekian**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


End file.
